Blackmarket
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Pregnant women have been abducted from a Women's Clinic duel locations in and around Quantico, then found dead days later without their babies. Then something happens to Gina, will she be the next victim?
1. Clinic Abductions

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Blackmarket. Sorry it took me so long to upload it but I have been extremely busy with work and school. Also sorry if its a little slow moving. Like always, enjoy:)**

Chapter 1- Clinic Abductions

Fear coursed through Teresa Elders' body as she lay in a bed consumed with pain from another contraction. Eyes wide open Teresa searched frantically around her graffettied, yet sterilized room for something that could help her escape the nightmare she was in. Upon waking and finding herself chained to the bed Teresa had found herself face to face with her captors. They had told her that she wasn't fit to have or raise a child, and that upon her delivering the child; they would find a suitable home for it. The light that had shined in their eyes while they spoke revealed to Teresa their unspoken part of their plan-they were going to get rid of her after she delivered her baby.

The prospect of what they would do to her was what caused the fear to spread throughout her body. She didn't want to die, nor did she want her baby to be taken from her, but apparently she had no say in the matter at hand at all. Not even two minutes after her last contraction another one hit; as she breathed through the pain Teresa knew it wouldn't be much longer till she was dead. Hearing the heaving wooden door to her room creak open a fresh wave of fear swept through Teresa's body as her two captors walked into the room, all dressed and prepared to deliver her baby…

To sit patiently in a doctor's waiting room was a hard task to complete, especially when you were thirty-nine weeks pregnant, and literally the size of a house. Gazing around the room to pass the time she saw a nurse walk into the room. Glancing down at the clip board the nurse called,

"Mrs. Gina Rawson"

Happy to hear her name called Gina, after struggling to her feet, waddled over to the nurse. Giving the blonde FBI agent a smile the nurse turned, and made her way down the hall. As they walked the nurse glanced back at Gina, and asked,

"Hello Gina, how are you this morning?"

Gina returned the smile as she replied,

"Hello Cynthia, I'm doing good, apart from being as big as a house, and feeling like I'm about to explode."

The nurse named Cynthia laughed as she replied,

"Oh I see…Where's Mick, did he not come with you this time?"

Placing her hand upon her swollen abdomen Gina replied,

"He was going to come, but our team got a new case this morning so he's with them getting briefed on it. He did seem a little upset that he couldn't come though."

As Cynthia nodded her head in understanding she opened the door to the last exam room on the hall. Holding the door open for Gina to waddle through Cynthia allowed it to close on its own as she walked over to the cabinets above the counter. Pulling out a light blue gown Cynthia handed it to Gina as she said,

"You know the drill dear, put this on, and lay back on the table and Dr. Miller will be with you shortly."

Upon seeing Gina nod her head in understanding Cynthia exited the room, and closed the door to give Gina some privacy. After a few awkward minutes of fighting with the gown Gina, dressed in the blue gown, wiggled up onto the exam table, and laid back. Nearly five minutes later there came a rattling sound at the door as the knob was being turned. Looking at the door expecting to see Dr. Miller walking in Gina was surprised to see another nurse and an unfamiliar doctor, both with surgical masks over their faces, walk into the room. Having never seen either of these people in the clinic before now Gina immediately became suspicious of them.

The mysterious masked doctor with a file in his hands said nothing as he gave the equally mysterious nurse a nod of his head. Receiving the go ahead signal the nurse walked towards the table where Gina currently lay. Unsure of what the mysterious nurse was planning to do Gina, with no way or other place to go to escape the approaching nurse, nervously asked,

"What's going on? What do the two of you want?"

Coming to stand beside the examination table the masked nurse gently touched Gina's arm before Gina jerked it from her grasp as she replied,

"Don't worry Mrs. Rawson, or Gina if you'd prefer, we're not going to hurt you. You're just going to take a nice little nap."

As she spoke the nurse pulled a syringe, filled with a clear liquid medication, from her smock pocket. Overwhelmed by the fact that the nurse knew her name Gina was caught off guard and unable to defend herself as the nurse pierced her neck with the syringe, and injected the medication into her blood stream. The medication took affect quickly as Gina was engulfed by a heavy darkness. Not wanting to waist any more of their precious escape time the masked doctor quickly and effortlessly lifted Gina off the table and into his muscular arms. Peeking her head out the door and scanning the hall the nurse quickly opened the door to its full capacity. Allowing the doctor to exit first the two of them made their escape with their newly made victim. Back inside the now vacant exam room stacked neatly upon a chair was Gina's purse and clothes, just waiting for someone to find them alone, and without their owner…


	2. Briefings and Realizations

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. It's a lot longer than the last chapter, and deals with a lot more information. Sorry it took me so long to upload it. But the good thing is that I'm already hard at work on chapter 3. So read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 2-Briefings and Realizations

Over within the Red Cell team's inconspicuously hidden headquarters, the rest of the team was seated around the long wooden conference table. Case files on the case lay open upon the table in front of each of the four remaining team members. The monitor at the head of the table was virtually littered with the photos of their four current victims. Standing beside the monitor Sam looked up from his scribbled notes on the case, pointing to the monitor he began,

"According to the case file our Unsub has so far claimed four victims. Our first victim, Marilyn Grace of Stafford County, was abducted three weeks ago, her body was found on the side of highway I-495 a week ago. During the time that Marilyn's body was found our second victim, Helena Parrish of Prince William County was abducted. A civilian found her body four days later on the side of highway I-495, just like Marilyn Grace. Around that same time our third victim, Heather Young of Stafford County was abducted, and just like the first two victims, her body was found a few days later along the side of highway I-495. Our fourth and latest victim, Teresa Elders of Prince William County, was abducted three days ago, her body was found this morning on the side of highway I-495. Also, all four women were found wearing the same white hospital gowns. What are you guy's thoughts?"

Silence hovered over the table as Mick, Beth, and Prophet contemplated all of what Sam had just told them. Perplexed at the seemingly random choice in victims Prophet lifted his eyes away from the case file, and looked at Sam as he asked,

"What other connections are there between the four victims other than two are from Stafford County and two are from Prince William County, and that all four of them were wearing the same white hospital gown?"

Scanning through his hand written notes Sam replied,

"According to each of the ME reports, all four women were thirty-eight to thirty-nine weeks pregnant, and had indeed delivered a few days before they were killed. It also seems that all four women attended the same Women's Clinic."

Hearing these additional pieces of information Prophet questioned,

"Were their babies ever located, either alive or dead?"

Even though the question sounded horrible and unthinkable, it was still a question that needed to be asked. With a dejected look on his face Sam shook his head no,

"No, so far there hasn't been any sign of any of the women's babies, which is something that the local PDs' are concerned about."

From her seat across from Prophet Beth heaved a sigh as she said,

"The fact that none of the babies have been found most likely means that the Unsub wanted them for a specific reason. For what specific reason I'm not sure, but it seems that the Unsub's main focus was on the babies. The mothers were just the means by which the Unsub acquired the babies, and once he had the babies, he discarded the mother like she was a piece of trash. The clothing in which all four of the women were found proves this. Not only does the gown tell us this but it can also tell us the type of building environment the Unsub held them in. The gowns appear to be of an old, out of date fashion, but are still in crisp, clean conditions. If we can find out which facilities have, or used to carry this style gown, it could help us narrow down our search radius."

Nodding his head in agreement with Beth Sam quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. As he dialed the all too familiar number of their tech Goddess Penelope Garcia Mick gazed down at his own phone in hopes of finding a message from Gina. With no such luck Mick placed his phone back inside his jacket pocket. Down at the end of the table from the speaker-activated phone in Sam's palm he heard Garcia's cheery voice reply,

"You have reached the all power tech Goddess Garcia. How may I serve?"

Smiles spread almost all around the table at Garcia's words as Sam replied,

"Hey Garcia, we need you to work some of your magic for us."

The sound of knuckles cracking could be heard through the phone as Garcia replied,

"Ok, hit me."

Smiling at his accepted challenge Sam said,

"Ok, we need you to run a check on the gowns that the victims were found in. If possible, find out any and all businesses that have ever used or stocked them, and find out exactly where they are located. That's all we have for you for now, we'll contact you if we get anything else."

Garcia quickly replied,

"Alright, let me work my magic my non-magical friends, and I'll beep you later with what I find."

Hearing nothing but silence follow Garcia's words Sam ended the call and returned the phone to his pocket. Glancing over to the silent British agent Sam could see a hint of worry gleaning in his eyes, but before he could question Mick on the glean in his eyes Sam's attention was deviated as Beth asked,

"Sam, do we know exactly where each of the victims was abducted from?"

Glancing back down at his case notes a heavy sigh escaped Sam's lips as he replied,

"According to Quantico and Stafford County PD all four victims had a doctor's appointments scheduled during the time that they were each abducted. Something else that is interesting is that all four women attended the same Women's clinic, which has multiple locations, one being in Stafford County, and another in Prince William County. The case file however doesn't say who their OBGYNs' were, but Garcia can tell us that."

At the mention of all four women having been attending a doctor's appointment at the time that they were abducted Mick's eyes widened as the glint of worry enveloped his eyes even more. Unable to look at this peculiar look on his friend's face Sam, while leaning over the table, asked,

"Mick, you have yet to say a single word, and your eyes are filled to the brim with worry. Talk to us, tell us what it is that's eating at you."

No longer able to withhold his sense of worry from his friends and teammates Mick heaved a sigh, his shoulders drooping in apparent surrender as he confessed,

"I'm just worried about Gina, as I'm sure she's already informed you Coop, she had a doctor's appointment scheduled for this morning. She told me that she would text me when the appointment was over, but I haven't heard from her yet, and her appointment should have been over and done with thirty minutes ago."

Sam, as well as Prophet, and Beth were put on edge as they detected the note of pure, intense worry ringing in Mick's words. The thought of something happening to one of their own never sat right with any of them. Hoping that Mick was simply overreacting Beth cautiously asked,

"Are you sure something hasn't happened that would have changed the time of Gina's appointment? Have you even called her to see if she answers her phone?"

Shocked by Beth's selected choice of words Mick stared incredulously at Beth as he replied,

"Gina's appointment time wasn't changed; if it had Gina would have called me and told me. And as for your second question, of course I've called her, I tried calling her right as I got here, but all I got was her voicemail. Something else that worries me is that Gina attends the same Women's clinic as our four victims…"

With his last point having been made everyone understood why Mick was so worried about Gina not calling him. Not quite ready or willing to accept the idea that her best friend, sister, and teammate may have been abducted by their Unsub Beth, making sure to keep her face and voice calm, asked,

"Mick, do you mind if I try to call Gina's cell phone to see if she answers?"

Still incredulous at the lack of worry in his teammates, most especially Beth's, responses Mick shrugged his shoulders,

"Go ahead, but the result will be the same for you as it was for me- she won't answer, and it will just go straight to voicemail."

While Beth quickly speed-dialed Gina's cell Sam kept an inconspicuous eye on his friend; just by seeing the look on Mick's face Sam could tell that the repercussions of Gina's unmade call were steadily making Mick hysterical. Sam also knew that if Gina was indeed abducted that there was absolutely nothing that Mick or the rest of them wouldn't do to get Gina back, both her and the baby. The sound of a heavy sigh from Beth's lips interrupted Sam's thoughts. Looking over to his wife Sam, just by looking at Beth's face, already knew what the response would be as she replied,

"I got no answer as well; it just kept ringing till it went to voicemail."

With Mick's worries confirmed Sam looked back over to Mick and said,

"Mick, try calling the clinic, and see if Gina's already left, or if she's still in the waiting room."

Nodding his head Mick mentally slapped himself on the head for not thinking of calling the clinic in the first place. Sending a silent thank you message to God that he had listened to Gina about adding the clinic's number to his contacts, Mick quickly scrolled through his list of contacts for said number. When he finally found it Mick didn't waste any more time as he quickly called the number. As Mick listened to the ringtone ringing in his ear a second, separate phone within the room started to ring. Realizing that it was his own phone that was ringing and who is was calling Sam retrieved the small metal device from his pocket, placing it on speaker as he answered,

"Hey Garcia, what have you got for us?"

Garcia's cheery voice rang from the phone,

"As per your request I have information on the gowns that our poor victims were found in. After searching the database I found that the gowns were made in the 1980's out of a facility up in Baltimore, Maryland. Unfortunately the facility stopped distributing the gowns around 1990. If there are still gowns being circulated they are most likely old, probably second-hand bought."

Slightly devastated by Garcia's news Sam questioned,

"Is it possible that some hospitals may still have and own these gowns?"

A few seconds of silence was heard through the phone before Garcia tentatively replied,

"It could be possible, but it would be impossible for me to check because of the number of hospitals in Virginia alone. You would basically be going on a wild goose chase."

A little less devastated than before about Garcia's response Sam simply brushed it aside as he said,

"That's ok Garcia, but since we've already got you on the phone with your computers handy, I'm going to ask you to run one more quick check for me."

The sound of a chair squeaking as it was swiveled into place could be heard through the phone. A second later Garcia's cheery, yet professional voice returned,

"Hit me with your best shot."

Smirking at Garcia's choice of words Sam said,

"We need you to look at personal records for each of our four victims. More specifically, look into any records pertaining to the Women's Clinic; we need to know who our victims' OBGYNs' were. Hopefully with that bit of information we can determine an even deeper connection between the victims."

The harmonious clicking sound sang from the phone as Garcia's fingers flew gracefully over the keyboard. The enchanting sound ended a moment later, only to be replaced with Garcia's voice as she said,

"Looking at all four of our victims' personal records it seems that our two ladies from here in Prince William County, Helena Parrish, and Teresa Elders, both had the same OBGYN, which was Dr. Amelia Miller. Now our other two ladies from Stafford County, Marilyn Grace, and Heather Young, both had Dr. Miller's associate Dr. Marianne Wilton as their OBGYN."

Hearing Garcia mention Dr. Miller's name Mick's head shot up, looking at the device in Sam's hand, his own phone still pressed against his ear as he waited to be taken off hold. But before Sam could question Mick about his reaction Mick held up his hand, signaling him to hold his thought. An elated smile perked at Mick's lips as he heard a caring female voice on the other end of the line. Upon being asked how the woman could help him Mick was quick to reply,

"Yes, hello this is Mick Rawson, my wife Gina Rawson had an appointment scheduled for this morning with Dr. Miller. Is she still there by any chance waiting to go back, or has she already been taken back, and left?"

A silent prayer of hope that Gina was still there, just sitting in the waiting room played repeatedly in Mick's head as a pressing silenced passed through the phone. The female voice rang through the phone a moment later as she replied,

"It would seem Mr. Rawson that Gina was called back earlier, but I have yet to see her leave, unless she left while I had my back turned. Does that help you with what you wanted to know, dear?"

Smiling mentally at the woman's motherly concern Mick, giving an unnecessary nod of his head, replied,

"Yes ma'me it does, thank you very much."

Without waiting to hear the woman's farewell Mick ended the call. Clutching the device tightly in his hand Mick turned his gaze to his teammates as he said,

"The lady at the front check-in desk says that Gina had already been called back but hadn't seen her leave yet. But she did say that Gina could have left while she had her back turned, but I highly doubt that. Gina would have called me, or texted me when she was leaving, just like she promised me this morning before we both left the apartment."

With the results of the phone call as persuading evidence Sam gave a nod of his head as he said,

"Ok, we'll split up. Mick, you and Beth go to the Clinic, and check for any sign of Gina. Prophet and I will go to your apartment and check to see if she's there, just as a precaution."

Nodding their heads simultaneously in agreement Beth, Mick, and Prophet rose quickly to their feet, gathering their gear at an equally fast rate. With a look of stone hard determination in his eyes Mick, with Beth right behind him, headed toward the conference room door…


	3. Learning and Understanding

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have read the story, and have sent me a review I really appreciate all of them. Here is the next chapter, so it took me so long to upload it. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 3- Learning and Understanding

The atmosphere within the Women's Clinic was calm and peaceful. Everyone working or sitting in wait of their turn were oblivious to the possible abduction that had taken place right under their noses. Making sure to keep his emotions in check, and his facial expressions neutral Mick, with Beth right by his side, maneuvered their way over to the registration desk. As the two agents approached the desk the nurse stationed there, upon recognizing Mick, gave them a pleasant, friendly smile as she said,

"Well hello Mr. Rawson. It certainly is nice to see you again. To what do we owe the pleasure of yours and your colleague's surprise visit?"

Returning the nurse's friendly smile Mick replied,

"Hey Chloe, it's nice to see you again too." Mick motioned to Beth, "This is one of my teammates, Agent Beth Griffith. Unfortunately Chloe we're not here for a social visit. My wife, Gina, had a doctor's appointment scheduled for this morning with Dr. Miller. She said that she would text me when the appointment was over but I haven't heard from her. Could you do us a favor and check your database, and see if Gina's already been called back, or if Dr. Miller had an unscheduled emergency, and Gina's still waiting to be called back?"

Noting the dire importance of the favor the nurse identified as Chloe nodded her head as she began working on the computer. Looking up from the computer screen a few minutes later an expression of slight perplexity covered her face as she replied,

"According to our database Gina was called back to the exam room earlier, just a few minutes before her scheduled appointment time by Nurse Cynthia. She took her to exam room ten, and left her so she could change into our blue gown, but when she came back to check Gina's blood pressure and such she was gone."

Hearing the extended details of Gina's abduction Beth began to feel a little suspicious. Leaning over the desk Beth asked,

"Gone, just like that, as if she vanished into thin air? Were her personal belongings discovered missing as well or were they found in the room?"

Glancing back down at the computer screen Nurse Chloe shook her head no as she replied,

"I really don't know, but let me get Cynthia so you can ask her. She can probably give you more information than I can."

Appreciating the suggestion Mick nodded his head in agreement. Rising to her feet Chloe disappeared behind a wooden door situated next to a bookshelf of patient files. Walking through the wooden door a few minutes later nurse Chloe was accompanied by a brunette nurse, whom Mick recognized immediately as Cynthia. Coming to stand before the two agents Cynthia smiled at them as she said,

"Chloe said that you two wanted to speak to me about Gina's belongings…"

Beth nodded her head,

"Yes we would, along with a few other questions as well. Is there some place private we can talk?"

Chloe nodded her head,

"Yes there is, the nurse's locker room should be empty, so you can talk privately there."

With Cynthia leading the way the three of them made their way to the nurse's locker room. Walking into the truly empty locker room Mick made sure to close the door behind them before turning around to take in their surroundings. The locker room itself was spacious, and relaxing with a medium sized table and chairs for nurses to eat their lunches or to converse with one another. It was around this table that Cynthia seated herself at, offering chairs to both Mick and Beth. Sitting in their offered seats Mick didn't bother beating around the bush, but cut right to the chase by saying,

"Hey Cynthia, it's good to see you, I only wish it was under better circumstances…So from what Chloe told us at the reception desk, you were the nurse who called Gina back to the exam room. Even though Chloe has already told us what happened, can you tell us in your own words?"

Hesitating for a split second Cynthia nodded her head reluctantly as she said,

"Upon seeing Gina's name was next on the patient list I called her name. Walking together I led her to exam room ten, as we walked we made small talk. I asked her where you were Mick, and she told me about your team getting a new case. At that moment I led her into the room, and gave her the usual blue gown to change into before I stepped out of the room to give her some privacy to change. Before I left to check to make sure the needed equipment was set for her exam I placed Gina's chart in the container beside the door. I was only gone a minimum of five minutes but when I got back Gina was gone, all that was left was Gina's clothes, and purse…Even her chart was missing from the container beside the door."

Intrigued by Cynthia's last statement Beth questioned,

"The chart was missing as well? Did you check with Dr. Miller to see if she had removed the chart, or if any of the other nurses had removed it by mistake?"

Cynthia shook her head no vigorously,

"No, Dr. Miller was the first person I asked what had happened to the chart. She said that she didn't know what had happened to it, she had yet to reach the exam room. I also asked the other nurses working in the other rooms along the hall; they didn't know what had happened to it either. The only think I can think of is that the person who took Gina took her chart with them as well."

Nodding his head in understanding Mick replied,

"Thank you Cynthia, we know that you did everything you could to figure out what had happened to Gina's chart. We just wanted to double check that it simply wasn't misplaced, that's all."

Seeing the calmed expression upon Cynthia's face Mick continued,

"Now as you said, you found Gina's clothes and purse in the exam room. Would it be possible for you to give them to us please?"

Knowing how important Gina's belongings were to Mick and wishing to help the distraught Brit Cynthia, with a nod of her head, rose from her seat and walked over to the row of metal lockers, grabbing a plastic bag from off the floor. Plastic bag in hand Cynthia returned to the table, placing the bag upon the table before Mick. Sharing a glance with Beth both agents knew that they had learned everything they needed to know, and that it was time that they rejoined their teammates. Holding the plastic bag securely in his hand Mick, along with Beth, rose to their feet. Thanking Cynthia for her help and cooperation, as well as promising to inform the clinic when they located Gina, Mick and Beth made their way out of the nurse's locker room…

-CM:SB-

Haziness and confusion clouded Gina's mind as she opened her heavy lidded eyes. Blinking away the blurry remnants of forced slumber from her refocusing eyes Gina looked around at her new and unfamiliar quarters. She herself was lying on a bed beneath a starch, yet thin cotton blanket. Even her gown was different; instead of the blue gown she had been wearing when everything went black she was now wearing a white hospital gown of equal starchiness to that of the cotton blanket. Moving her arms and legs around so as to stretch and loosen them Gina heard the clanking sound of chains being moved.

Looking down at her body once again Gina located the source of the unexpected noise. Attached to her right ankle and wrist were ropes of metal linked chains, both of which were attached to a stationary metal pole positioned by the right side of her bed. Just by looking at the length of the chains attached to her wrist and ankle Gina knew that they were there to keep her in the bed, unable to escape. Tearing her eyes away from her chain bindings Gina inspected the rest of her imprisoning quarters. The room itself was small in size, with every inch of the walls covered in colorful graffiti. Even with the walls completely tagged the atmosphere of the room was immaculately clean, and sterilized, like that of a hospital room. Feeling something itchy on her left hand Gina returned her gaze to her own body. There, secured to the top of her hand with a simple piece of medical tape, was an IV.

Staring absent mindedly down at the piece of medical equipment inserted into her vein Gina's thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking sound of a heavy wooden door moving on its hinges as it was opened. Lifting her head Gina stared in the direction that the sound had resonated from. Having not noticed any door a moment ago during her inspection of her quarters Gina saw the reason why- the door had been camouflaged into the walls with all the graffiti. But now the discovered door stood open, and standing in its doorway was a brunette woman with dingy blue scrubs, and a surgical mask over her face, and a metal encased file in her arms. With only a single glance at the woman Gina immediately remembered her and what she had done to her at the clinic before everything went black. Hatred sizzled within Gina's glaring eyes as she watched the masked brunette make her way over to her. As the woman approached the bed Gina tried to pull herself away; seeing Gina's worthless attempt a hint of a smile could be seen behind the nurse's surgical mask.

Flipping open the metal file casing the masked brunette took a second to glance at the papers within it before starting,

"Well hello again Mrs. Rawson it's nice to see you finally awake and alert. Now, it says here in your chart that you're thirty-nine weeks pregnant, that's good news for what we're going to have you do here soon…"

Realizing what it was that the woman was reading panic flowed through Gina as she said,

"That's my medical chart from the clinic…How did you get it? Better yet, why do you have it?"

From the way the mask was moving over the woman's face, her smile had just grown a little bigger. Tilting her head slightly the nurse replied,

"We have own reasons for needing your chart Mrs. Rawson, as well as our own means of acquiring it. The main reason why we have your chart is so we can be sure that you've been taking care of yourself and your baby. I mean based on your chosen career choice, taking care of yourself and your baby is about the only thing you've accomplished well with…"

As the woman talked about the health of herself and her unborn child, as well as her career choice the panic escalated within Gina. Trying to keep the panic out of her voice Gina replied,

"What does mine and my child's health or my career choice have to do with anything?"

The nurse shook her head in mock disappointment,

"Oh because Mrs. Rawson, or more appropriately Supervisory Special Agent LaSalle, working on a FBI team is a career riddled with extremely weird and hectic hours. The kind of career a child shouldn't be raised in."

All out fear replaced the panic flowing through Gina's veins as she questioned,

"Is that why you abducted me from the clinic? Because of my chosen career path, and life style?"

Appearing happy that Gina understood the motive of their actions the nurse nodded her head,

"Yes dear, women like you, or couples like you and your agent husband, who live lives with hectic schedules, don't deserve to have children, or to expand their families. After you deliver your baby we will give it to another deserving family that has a less hectic schedule."

Gina, overwhelmed by the revelation of their intended plan of action, was speechless. Just as Gina started to organize her thoughts to form a vocalized response a second person stood within the camouflaged doorway, the masked male doctor from the clinic. Dressed in dingy blue scrubs and an equally dingy white medical coat and surgical mask the doctor made his way over to the bed. Coming to stand beside his medical counterpart the masked doctor gazed at Gina's scared and nervous face. After taking a moment to visually analyze Gina the doctor swept his gaze over to the nurse, and said,

"Now that she is finally awake and fully alert to everything that is going on we can start the progressive and time consuming procedure."

Nodding her head slightly in agreement the nurse turned on her heels till her back was facing Gina before she started walking over to the graffiti covered wall in front of her. Curious of what the woman was doing Gina watched as she approached the wall, upon which Gina realized another door was camouflaged. Appearing unaffected by the spray painted wall art the nurse found the door's handle and swung it open. The door led to a closet renovated to store supplies; supplies that completely filled the small space stacked on top of one another from the closet's floor to its ceiling. From the numerous, neat stacks of supplies the nurse removed a single sealed pale blue plastic container before shutting the door.

Turning back around the masked nurse tore off the container's sealed protective cover as she returned to her spot next to Gina's bed. Holding the container in the palms of her hands the nurse turned and offered the contents of the container to the masked doctor. Procuring a pair of latex gloves from his medical coat pocket the doctor continued to gaze into the container as if inspecting its contents. The gloves secured into place the doctor began to scrounge around in the contents of the container. After a few seconds of searching the doctor retracted his hand from the container. Clutched within the doctor's gloved fist were a syringe and a tiny bottle with a covered label of a clear liquid medication.

Seeing the syringe and mysterious medication Gina cringed in fear and hatred. She didn't mind getting shots or the sight of needles, but only if she knew what medication it was that she was being administered. The fact that the bottle's label was covered so that she couldn't read what the name is what made her cringe. Fear and uneasiness consumed Gina's eyes as she watched the masked nurse set the container down and fill the syringe with the mysterious medication, and realized what the IV in her hand was to be used for. As the woman reached for Gina's IV hand Gina quickly jerked it out of her reach, but unfortunately her battle wasn't won. Seeing Gina try to struggle against the nurse's advances the doctor quickly grabbed Gina's wrist and held it in place for the nurse, making Gina sigh in defeat as she inserted the needle into the open end of Gina's IV.

Upon successfully injecting the medication into Gina's IV the nurse quickly discarded the syringe. Staring down at the still open ended IV Gina tried to keep herself calm; looking up at the masked doctor she asked,

"What medication did you just inject me with?"

Seeming to be unaffected by Gina's question the masked doctor shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he replied,

"The drug we just administered to your IV was Pitocin, it's to induce your labor."

A mixture of horror, disbelief, and pure hatred covered Gina's face. What her captors had just done was something unthinkable, forcible inducing her labor and without her consent. Before Gina had time to form a response the masked doctor said,

"Now that the first step has been completed we'll leave you alone and return to some of our other important duties, but one of us will come by regularly to check on your progress…"

Having delivered his loathsome and undesired promise the masked doctor exited the room. The masked nurse was right behind him, closing the door as she went, and leaving Gina alone in her dark, dismal cell of a room hoping that her teammates would find her in time…


	4. Slow Progress

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone who have sent me reviews on the first three chapters, I really appreciate them and the kind, incouraging words within them. Here is the newest chapter of the story. Now I just want to state for the record that I don't really know if Quantico actually has a petting zoo, but I figured it would be the best place to have Sarah and Wyatt visit. As always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 4- Slow Progress

Back at the Red Cell's secretly hidden headquarters Mick and Beth, already seated at the long wooden conference table, were joined by Sam and Prophet as they returned empty handed from Mick and Gina's apartment. Having picked up on nothing significant at the apartment Sam looked to Mick and Beth with a hopeful expression on his face as he said,

"Well the apartment was a complete bust just like Mick said it was. But how did you guys do at the clinic? What did you find out?"

Withholding the urge to tell Sam 'I told you so' Mick heaved a soft sigh as he replied,

"We talked to Cynthia, which was the nurse who called Gina to go back to the exam room. She said that she led Gina to exam room ten, and then left to give Gina some privacy while changing into their blue gown, and went to check on the equipment that was to be used during Gina's exam…"

Unable to continue because of the lump that had formed in his throat Beth continued,

"Cynthia said that when she returned to the exam room five minutes later to check Gina's blood pressure that she was gone. All that was left in the room were Gina's clothes and purse. Cynthia also noted that Gina's medical chart was taken as well from the container beside the door. She thinks, and I agree with her, that whoever took Gina took her medical chart with them too for some unknown reason."

Across the table Sam sat deep in thought as he pondered Beth and Mick's words. After a few minutes of silence Sam glanced up at his teammates and said,

"I agree with both of you guys' and Cynthia's assumptions. The Unsub must have taken Gina's chart when he abducted her…"

As Sam's voice began to fade away Prophet cut in,

"But why take her medical chart in the first place? What reason would they need it for?"

Eyes shining with concentration and determination Sam replied,

"I'm not quite certain; the Unsub could have taken Gina's chart for a number of reasons. My guess is that he or she wants to be sure that Gina has been taking care of herself and the baby. And the only other way besides asking Gina directly is to review her chart."

At Sam's words a light bulb lit over Prophet's head, looking around at his teammates he said,

"Wait a second, if the Unsub took Gina's chart with them when he or she abducted herm then that would also mean that the Unsub probably took the charts of the first four victims as well…"

Understanding where Prophet's train of thought was headed Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Garcia's number as he said,

"That's a great idea Prophet. Hopefully Garcia can provide us with a confirmation on whether the four other women's charts were taken as well."

At that moment as Sam's cell phone rang loudly in his palm Beth reluctantly said,

"Guys, I think in order for Garcia to better understand what's really going on with this case, one of us is going to have to tell her about Gina's abduction. Or else, sooner or later she will find out about it on her own, and may feel upset that we didn't tell her…"

Seeing the truth in Beth's words Sam nodded his head in agreement. Being a vital member of their team Garcia had a right to know about their current situation, and being the team leader Sam knew that it was his responsibility to inform her. At that moment Garcia's enthusiastic voice filtered through the phone's speaker,

"Hello my Red Cell superheroes, how may I be of service this time?"

Hating the idea of extinguishing Garcia's cheerful mood with his upsetting news Sam heaved a heavy sigh as he replied,

"Hey Garcia, we'll get to what I need you to do in a minute, but first I have something I need to tell you…"

Apparently the hinted sound of regretful sadness in Sam's voice was enough to alert Garcia. Voice hitched with fear Garcia questioned,

"Oh no Sam, did something happen? Is someone hurt?"

Cringing slightly at Garcia's panic and fear-filled voice Sam calmly replied,

"Fortunately Garcia no one is hurt, but something has happened…It would seem that our Unsub has abducted another woman from the clinic, Mick and Beth just got back from receiving confirmation. Unfortunately the victim is Gina; the Unsub abducted her during her doctor's appointment she had scheduled for this morning. We thought that you should know…"

Silence flowed through the phone's speaker, only to be replaced a few seconds later by sounds of Garcia's shaky breathing as she worked to regain control of her emotions. A few more seconds later with determination ringing in her voice Garcia replied,

"Thank you for letting me know Sam I appreciate it. Now what was it that you were going to ask me to do?"

Complying with her question Sam replied,

"Mick and Beth found out that the Unsub took Gina's chart with them as well, I need you to check and see if the other victims' charts went missing as well during the times they were abducted."

The sound of clicking computer keys echoed through the phone for a few minutes before ending abruptly as Garcia replied,

"Yep all four patient charts of each of our first four victims were reported missing not long after each women was abducted."

From his seat at the table beside Beth Mick interceded,

"That's it that must be how the Unsub chooses his victims, he looks at the patient's medical chart…Garcia can you find out who has direct access to the charts? I noticed at the clinic that the charts and files are kept on shelves and in cabinets behind the reception desk, so only secured personnel have access to them most likely."

A quick burst of clicking could be heard before Garcia replied,

"Your assumption would be correct my dear Mick. The only people who have direct access to the charts are the doctors and nurses at the clinic, no one else can see them."

Upon hearing this Sam realized who their Unsub most likely was. Glancing quickly around at his teammates Sam instructed,

"Garcia, I need you to check both locations' records for any nurses or doctors who have been fired in the past few months for unusual behavior or reasons. Also, keep in mind that we may be looking for two Unsubs instead of just one."

The clicking of computer keys had already restarted as Garcia replied,

"Let me work my magic, and I'll get back to you."

Hearing Garcia disconnect from her end of the line Sam ended the call as well and returned the phone back into his pocket. Relieved that the uncomfortable yet informative conversation was over, Sam sank back down into his previously occupied seat at the table. Watching Sam rub his hands over his face Beth, unable to contain her curiosity, questioned,

"Sam, would you care to elaborate on your theory of there actually being two Unsubs? What specifically gave you the idea that there were two Unsubs involved?"

Looking over to Beth's curious expression Sam replied,

"After looking over everything that had happened to the first four women, as well as the environment that they were taken from the notion that it was in fact two Unsubs instead of one became obvious. Think about it, in order to abduct the expectant mother they have to incapacitate her in some way, and then get her out of the facility as fast as possible. The only way that can be achieved is if two people are involved, one being a muscular figure while the other is smaller built…"

After thoroughly considering Sam's theory and what it was that he was really saying Prophet interceded,

"So you're saying that one Unsub is a muscular built male in his early to mid-thirties, and probably a female within the same age range, who have been abducting our victims, as well as Gina?"

Happy to see that someone understood his theory Sam nodded his head,

"That's exactly what I'm saying Prophet. I believe one of our Unsubs is a male while the other is a female, they may even be related, as well as possibly been previously employed at the clinics. Hopefully Garcia can find something that can prove it."

Listening to Sam's explicating words Beth, Mick, and Prophet were able to see just how accurate Sam's theory was with their mediocre formed profile. The actions of the two Unsubs instead of one was something that they should have picked up on at the beginning of the investigation, if the realization of Gina's abduction hadn't clouded their minds. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as they waited for Garcia to call back with her findings. The tense silence that enveloped the table didn't seem to be helping Mick's feelings of worry; instead it just made it worse. Noticing Mick's numerous failed attempts to keep himself busy Beth wracked her brain for something she could do to help her tormented friend.

Almost immediately an idea popped into Beth's head. Rising from her seat Beth walked around the table to where Sam was seated, and whispered something into his ear. Receiving a nod from Sam in response to her idea Beth quickly scurried from the conference room while Prophet and Mick watched with identical perplexed expressions upon their faces. In a record time of twenty minutes Beth returned to the conference room, but she wasn't alone. Held securely in Beth's arms, straddling her hip was Wyatt, who smiled happily at his new surroundings.

Upon noticing the added arrival of their newest junior FBI agent joy-filled smiles erupted across Sam's, Prophet's, and Mick's faces. Already knowing which of her teammates needed cheering up the most; Beth made her way over to Mick. Seeing that Beth had decided to come to him first Mick's smile widened, and before he could even extend his arms to request to hold Wyatt Beth placed the seven month old into his arms. Looking down at the happy seven month old seated on his lap Mick cheerfully asked,

"Hey there little buddy, what are you doing here, besides hanging out with us?"

Since Wyatt was too young to utter his own response Beth replied,

"He's here because I figured you needed something to help cheer you up, and distract you from what's going on, and what better way than to have Wyatt come for a little visit? I would have had Sarah come too but she and Julie were in the middle of watching a movie, so she decided to stay there. Julie said that she would call when the movie was over, and then she'd come and pick up Wyatt so he can take is afternoon nap."

Appreciating Beth's act of consideration Mick nodded his head in thanks as he returned his gaze back to the giggling, and wiggling baby on his lap. Wyatt's mere presence in the conference room really seemed to lighten the atmosphere in the room, specifically Mick's gloomy mood. After just a few minutes of bouncing his Godson on his lap Mick's mood had lightened considerably as well. In no time at all a time span of thirty minutes had passed. Through the newly tranquil atmosphere Beth's cell phone rang. Retrieving the noisy interruption of a device from her jacket pocket Beth, upon reading Julie's name on the caller ID, quickly answered it, bringing the phone's annoying ringing to an end.

After speaking to Julie for a few minutes Beth ended the call. Turning back to Mick Beth gave him an apologetic look as she said,

"That was Julie; she said that she and Sarah would be here in a few minutes to pick up Wyatt. Apparently the reason for this was because she promised Sarah that they'd go to the Quantico Petting Zoo after Wyatt wakes from his afternoon nap, and she doesn't want to break her promise to Sarah."

Knowing fully well the importance of keeping one's promises Mick, obligingly, yet reluctantly handed Wyatt back to Beth. Rising from his seat with a smile back upon his face Sam walked over to Beth, and tickled Wyatt's arm as he said,

"Ok buddy, you and Sarah have fun at the petting zoo, and we'll see you guys later when you get back."

Waiting as Sam sealed his good-bye with a kiss to Wyatt's forehead Beth nodded her head in the direction of the conference room door as she said,

"I'm going to head on outside to get his car seat out of my car, and wait for Julie. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With Sam's nod of approval Beth made her way out of the conference room with Wyatt securely in her arms.


	5. Successful Progress

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story. Sorry if its a little short. The story has progressed faster than what I thought it would, there are only a few more chapters left til it will be complete. But I already have another planned out to write once this one is finished. Like always, enjoy:)**

Chapter 5- Successful Progress

Locked within her dark camo colored room of a cell Gina could be found, still chained to her bed, enduring a painful contraction. Ever since her cruel captors had induced her labor nearly two hours ago her contractions had immediately started to bombard her with pain. This current contraction she was still battling was one of the most painful one she had had as of yet. Even though the contractions were already five minutes apart, and filled with excruciating pain, Gina silently prayed that her labor would still have many more hours to progress before she was made to deliver. Or at least provide enough time for her team members to learn of where she was and come rescue her.

It may have been a desperate prayer but Gina continued to recite it in her mind none the less. A sigh of relief escaped Gina's parched lips as she felt the contraction beginning to subside. Then, just as the contraction officially ended the door to Gina's room opened once again, allowing light from the hallway to pour into the dimly light space. Curious as to who it was that had opened her door Gina turned her head in the direction of the bright light. Disappointment filled Gina's body at who she saw; there standing within the doorway was the masked nurse. Hatred flared once again within Gina's eyes as she watched, while biting her tongue, as the nurse made her way into the dismal room.

Coming to stand beside Gina's bed as she had done before the masked nurse grabbed onto the edge of the thin cotton blanket and began to lift it up as she said,

"Alright now sweetie, I'm here to check your dilation. Please be a good girl and do as I ask of you…"

Unsure of what the woman would do if she refused to comply, and unwilling to find out Gina silently nodded her head. An unnoticeable smile spread across the nurse's mask covered face as she replied,

"That's good. Now spread your legs apart, and bend the, toward your chest."

Remaining quiet once again Gina tentatively did as the nurse asked. As the nurse completed the simple exam Gina could feel another contraction beginning to form. Knowing the amount of pain she would soon be forced to endure Gina looked pleadingly at the masked nurse as she asked,

"Is it possible for you to give me something for the pain, an epidural or something else?"

Staring incredulously at Gina and her vocalized question the masked nurse cocked her head as she replied,

"An epidural or something else to help you battle the pain, now why would I do that sweetie? You were the one who got yourself pregnant so as to start a family with your hectic schedule. I think you can afford to suffer through the pains of yours and your husband's decision."

The fury that spread like a wild fire through Gina's veins seemed to successfully extinguish the contraction's final pain-filled assault. Grasping the bed sheet tightly with her fists Gina glared at the nurse as she spread the sheet back over her legs. Once again in a matter of only a couple of hours Gina found herself in an unthinkable situation; because of her decision to get pregnant and start a family her two captors had already predetermined that she shouldn't be given anything against her pain. Right at that exact moment Gina wished that she still had her gun; Cooper had taken it away from her a week ago after she had threatened to shoot Prophet for a remark he had made to her, so that she could shoot the masked nurse still standing before her. A sudden urge to spit in the woman's face bubbled up within Gina, but before she could act upon it the masked nurse spoke up,

"Well, Miss Gina it seems that you are currently six and a half, nearly seven centimeters dilated. With the rapid rate at which your contractions are progressing you should be ready to deliver in another two to four hours. I'll leave you to be alone again, and I'll check on you again later. Maybe you can use your time of solitary confinement to think about the decision that you and your husband made to have a family with your hectic lifestyles…"

That having been said the nurse walked out of the room, closing the door back behind her like before. Consumed by the dim darkness for a second time Gina leaned back into her lumpy and shapeless pillow, feeling truly relieved to be left alone. She had started to become irritated with the nurse's opinionated views about her lifestyle and chosen career path. It was her own choice, as well as Mick's input, to decide how she lived her life. Why couldn't the harebrained doctor and nurse understand that single, simple fact? Rubbing her palm over her swollen abdomen absentmindedly Gina silently prayed once again that Mick and the rest of her teammates would find her soon, and rescue her and the baby from the hellhole of a prison.

-CM:SB-

Back in the city of Quantico within the conference room of the Red Cell's headquarters the remaining Red Cell team continued to try in vain to occupy their brains while they waited for Garcia's call with search results. True to her word, after taking Wyatt outside to wait for Julie and Sarah, Beth returned to the conference room a few minutes later, this time with empty arms. Just as Beth resumed her seat at the table, as if the caller knew that the remaining team members were all together, Sam's phone rang. Fast as lightning, and not even bothering to check the caller ID Sam immediately placed the device on speaker phone as he answered,

"Hey Garcia, what all were you able to find for us?"

Through the cell phone's speaker Garcia's determined yet slightly melancholy voice replied,

"Oh my team of profiler superheroes I have results that will rock all of your worlds…So by your request I looked into the records of all the doctors and nurses from both clinic locations; looking specifically for nurses and doctors who had been fired in the past few months for unusual behavior, or reason. I struck pure gold. Amelia Addison was a nurse from the Women's Clinic here in Prince William County, she was fired for her personal views of who should be allowed to be mothers and should be allowed to keep their babies. Another person I found was Grant Addison, Amelia Addison's brother who worked as a doctor at the Women's Clinic in Stafford County, and he was fired from there for the same reasons as his sister…Now after some additional digging through their personal files and such I also found that Amelia and Grant Addison were both put into the system when they were really young- Amelia was four and Grant was five at the time. They were then adopted by a nice couple, who unfortunately, had hectic work schedules which made it difficult for them to spend an adequate amount of time with them…"

Upon hearing this additional piece of information everyone could see where both Amelia and Grant Addison got their opinionated views of who should and shouldn't be allowed to have children. And what was even worse for them was that they each interacted with people just like that at the clinics. It could be possible that their motive for what they are doing was to keep the newborns from experiencing the same childhood they had had. Keeping that specific thought in mind Sam had an inkling idea of what it was that the siblings did with the newborns. Wanting to see if his idea was correct Sam asked,

"Garcia, is there any way for you to track down records of any recent black market adoptions involving newborns starting three weeks ago when the abductions and murders began?"

The faint sound of fingers gliding over computer keys could be heard on the other end of the line as Garcia replied,

"Yes Sam I should be able to track down those specific records, it may take me a few minutes but may I ask why you want me to track down these records?"

Sam nodded his head to no one in particular,

"Because I believe Grant and Amelia have been selling the newborns of our first four victims to couples, who in their eyes, are ideal, and truly deserve to have a child. That would explain why they wait a few days before they dispose of their victims, and why we or the local PDs haven't found any trace of the newborns. If you need to Garcia, we can end the call so you can work your magic and then call us back…"

A more rapid clicking sound resonated from the phone as Garcia replied,

"Oh thank you for the offer Sam, but there is no need. I was able to input the data while you explained your idea, which actually helped me to widen the search even more. Besides I already have your requested results. It seems that in the past three weeks there has been an increase in infant adoptions in both Stafford County and here in Prince William County. A few have been done through one the local churches, but the majority have actually taken place in an apparent make-shift adoption agency, which also holds no legalized permit, from within the depths of Quantico's China town. That single fact alone creeps me out, goose-bumps included."

Well, it seemed that they had made an unexpected break in the case. Sam filed himself a mental reminder to contact the local Quantico PD as well as the Stafford County PD and give them the new once part of the nightmare was over; specifically the part where Gina was still missing. It seemed that Sam wasn't the only person rerunning the facts of the case through their minds, for as he made himself the mental reminder Beth turned to him and asked,

"Sam, didn't the case file say that each of the first four victims were found on the side of highway I-495?"

Sam nodded his head,

"Yeah they were. What are you thinking Beth?"

Instead of answering Sam's question directly Beth raised her voice slightly as she asked,

"Garcia, are there any buildings alone highway I-495? Specifically, ones that are large in size and have been closed by the state or abandoned?"

Silence infused with clicking computer keys ensued on Garcia's end of the line for a few minutes before she replied,

"Yes there are buildings along highway I-495, but only one coincides with the specific parameters that you gave…St. Andrews Miracle Hospital, it was closed by the state in the early 90s, and has been abandoned ever since. However, there have been numerous reports made over the past three weeks by drivers on highway I-495 of lights shining through windows of the building's third and fourth floors. This has apparently never been seen before because according to the state's records the hospital's power was turned off when it was officially closed, which explains why the drivers thought that it was peculiar for the lights to be shining through the windows…"

Listening to Garcia's descriptive words the remaining Red Cell team members knew that they had found the Addison's secret base of operations. Clearing his throat slightly Sam asked,

"Great work Penelope; do you have the address for St. Andrews?"

In her normal cheery voice Garcia replied,

"Yes Sam I do and I have already sent it to all of your cell phones. Now go get those two wackos and bring our Gina back home."

Agreeing 100% with Garcia's final instructive words Sam, after thanking Garcia, and giving her reassurance, ended the call. Looking around at Mick, Beth, and Prophet and seeing the same determined expression on his own face upon their faces Sam said,

"You guys heard Garcia, let's go get these two Unsubs and bring Gina back home. We'll go in one SUV, and contact SWAT about our intended actions, and have them meet us there along the way…"

Needing no additional persuasion Mick, Beth, and Prophet jumped to their feet, and quickly gathered their needed essentials before following Sam our the door…


	6. Discovered Location

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in the story. There isn't a whole lot of action in this chapter, and I am apologizing for that now. Like alway, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 6- Discovered Location

Back within Gina's dismal accommodations the light retreated from the room once again as the door was closed for a third time. The nurse had just completed her second examination of Gina's dilation. According to her Gina was close to being nine centimeters dilated. Based on that fact the nurse said that she would be ready to deliver in a little over an hour's time. Fear consumed Gina at the prospect of giving birth to her baby all by herself with only her two captors to help her so as to take her baby once the delivery was over.

Time no longer seemed to be on Gina's side as it sped by exceedingly fast. In no time at all an hour's time had passed; within that hour Gina's contractions became even closer together, topped off by a new sensation bubbling within Gina as well. Gina didn't even have to think about what the new sensation meant, she already knew- her need to push was growing and becoming close at hand. Taking deep, even breaths Gina, knowing that it wouldn't be long till the masked nurse returned, kept her eyes locked on the camouflaged door.

-CM:SB-

Outside in the hospital's deserted parking lot, aided by the cover of darkness, the four remaining Red Cell team members, already dressed in their FBI emblazoned vests, stood gathered with the other high ranking SWAT team members around their SUV's hood. Lying open in a fixed position upon the vehicle's hood between the two teams were mapped blueprints of the hospital. Sam, rubbing his hand over his chin absentmindedly, continued to study the blue prints for another minute before returning his gaze to the SWAT team leader and said,

"Alright, according to the reports of civilian drivers, lights have been seen shining on the third and fourth floors. Based on that information I believe that we will find Agent LaSalle and our Unsubs on one of those two floors, or on both. Now, in order to adequately search both floors I propose that we split up and form two groups. Mick and Beth will head the first group and will search the third floor with a few of your men. Prophet and I will head the second group along with you and some of your men, and search the fourth floor."

The SWAT team leader nodded his head in apparent agreement as he inputted,

"That sounds good; we can keep in contact with our ear pieces. Splitting up also allows for us to cover more ground, which is what you were planning for when you considered the idea."

Sam gave the SWAT team leader a single curt nod of his head. Turning to face his selected officers the SWAT team leader loudly announced,

"Alright listen up! For those of you who may not have heard this is our intended plan of action: we will split up into two groups, some will go with Agents Rawson and Griffith, and search the third floor, while the rest and myself will go with Agents Cooper and Simms and search the fourth floor…" The SWAT team leader paused as the officers nodded their heads, "Listen up for your name so you know which group of agents you're with: Mathis, Dellums, Marx, and Bell, you four will be with Agents Rawson and Griffith. So that means that Lang, Forest, and Thomas will be with myself and Agents Cooper and Simms. Any questions?"

Nothing but silence was heard from the small forest of SWAT officers. With no further questions the leader signaled for the men to disperse to their designated groups. Once everyone had gathered with their correct groups, and held their weapons drawn out in front of them Sam signaled to the intermingled agents to begin their advancement on the hospital…

-CM:SB-

Inside the hospital, within the confines of her imprisoning chambers Gina battled the remnants of a painful contraction. The contractions' level of pain had risen so much that Gina wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. Through her painful ordeal a single thought continued to float in her mind, 'At least the nurse hasn't come back yet.' As the contraction ebbed away Gina continued to hope and pray that the nurse wouldn't come back now, or any time soon, that Mick and her team mates would find her first…

-CM:SB-

A rhythmic thunderous rumble rebounded off the tight knit walls of the claustrophobic stairwell. Maintaining a constant speed Mick, Beth, and their selected SWAT officers steadily made their way to the third floor, while in the other main stair case Sam, Prophet, and the remaining SWAT members made their way up to the fourth floor. Even has he remained focused on the action at hand Mick couldn't help but hope that they would be the ones to find Gina during their search? At that moment the rhythmic thunder ceased as they reached their desired door. Holding up his hand to tell the SWAT members and Beth to pause Mick mutely opened the door and peered into the hall, checking that the coast was clear. Both sides of the hallway deserted Mick waved Beth and the SWAT members through the door.

Keeping their senses of the apparent deserted hallway on full alert the intermixed group of government officers and agents stood gathered together in the middle of the elevator landing. Uncertainty filled Mick for a few seconds, over who should take lead, before his mind reminded him of Beth's seniority. With that thought now in the forefront of his mind Mick turned to Beth. Seeing the inquisitive look upon her face Mick explained,

"Between the two of us you have seniority Beth, so you get to take the lead. Besides, I probably wouldn't do such a great job as leader based on the emotional state that I'm in…"

Knowing both of Mick's comments to be true Beth nodded her head in agreeable understanding. Inhaling deeply to steady herself Beth, with an expression of pure seriousness on her face, looked around at the four SWAT team members standing around her as she said,

"Ok, listen up, here's the plan. In order to cover more ground on this floor we're going to split up into two groups of three…" Beth took a quick second to size up the physique of the four SWAT officers, "Dellums, Mathis, and Marx, you three search the west side while Bell, Mick, and I search the east side. Make sure to thoroughly search every room, open or closed, and keep in contact through your ear pieces with updates."

With no apparent objections to their newly designated parings the four SWAT officers nodded their heads simultaneously as they separated into their new groups. Glancing around quickly Beth gave a nod of her own head as she said,

"Ok, let's move…"

In obedience to her words the groups of SWAT officers headed in the direction that led to the west side of the building. At the same time Beth, Mick, and Bell headed in search of the eastern side. Turning onto the first hallway of the eastern wing of the building the three government officers found themselves faced with a never ending hallway of doors on either wall. Seeing the seemingly never ending sea of doors Mick was reminded of when, a little over a year ago, Beth was taken by an Unsub and held in a room in the basement of an abandoned courthouse. At least Gina was with them, working on the case, and finding Beth.

Not wanting to recall those particular memories Mick forcibly shook them out of his mind. His mind clear Mick shared a glance and nod with Beth, the same tactical plan running through both FBI agents' heads. Turning to SWAT officer Bell Mick mutely signaled for the man to follow him to search one side of the hall while Beth searched the other. The searches of both sides of the hallway progressed quickly, in the end, the hallway was deemed clear. Making their way through the bendy and narrow connecting hall the three officers continued on their search.

After three consecutive searches and no results, upon which they relayed to Sam and Prophet, Mick, Beth, and Beth headed towards yet another door infested hallway. Just like with the other three hallways Beth, Mick, and Officer Bell separated to search both sides of the hall; Beth on the left with Mick and Bell on the right. Stepping slowly and cautiously down her side of the hallway Beth paused where she stood having thought that she had heard something. Silencing even her own breath sounds Beth waited, straining her ears to listen. A second later through the deathly silence Beth's ears picked up the sound yet again. It was a faint rattling, like two metal linked objects being moved around. The faint rattling being a decent enough sign for herself Beth quickly pressed her finger to her ear piece as she said,

"Mick, you and Officer Bell need to get over here to my side of the hallway. I just heard a faint rattling noise coming from inside one of the rooms. I think it might be Gina."

Hearing the possibility that they may have just located his wife Mick gave an affirmative yet hastened response. In a matter of seconds Beth could hear the sound of boots pounding across the linoleum as Mick and Officer Bell sprinted to her side. Seeing the two men trying to quickly regain their breath Beth couldn't help but smirk at them. Appearing not to notice the smirk Mick questioned,

"Where exactly did you hear the rattling?"

Beth extended her arm and pointed down the hall as she replied,

"It came from somewhere down that way. But if you two stayed quiet for just a minute you will hear it too."

Wanting to hear the rattling noise for themselves Mick and Bell quickly zipped their lips. Not even a second after the faint rattle filtered through the air. Hearing the noise an expression of hope covered Mick's face. Glancing back over to Beth and seeing a similar hopeful expression on her face as well Mick, while nodding his head at the hall before them, asked,

"Shall we?"

Without saying a word, afraid that her voice might fail her and reveal her truly hope-filled tone, Beth simply nodded her head. Needing no further affirmative response, and without waiting for Beth's signal Mick shot off at a fast walking pace down the hallway, his gun hanging loosely in his hand by his side. Elongating her stride and accelerating her speed so as to catch up with Mick's rapid pace Beth once again pressed her finger to her ear piece as she said,

"Sam I think we may have something on the last side of the third floor. There's a faint rattling sound coming from within one of the rooms, we're going to check it out."

Through their ear pieces Beth, Mick, and Officer Bell heard Sam reply,

"Ok Beth, you guys be careful, and let me know what you find."

Giving Sam her genuine, promising word Beth removed her finger from her ear piece. Right then, just as fast as it had restarted the faint rattling quickly ceased. Their sound-filled trail having come to an attempt end Mick, Beth, and Officer Bell stopped amidst their tracks. Desperate to continue on their new, but cooling trail Mick had a sudden idea, and wasted little time in shouting,

"Gina? Love if that was you; you need to keep rattling so we can figure out where you are exactly. Please Gina keep rattling those chains that you have."

In an instant response to Mick's pleading request the rattling resumed for a third time. Keeping their minds zeroed in on the rattling mark the three agents made their way further down the door filled hallway. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the rattling became louder as they neared the last quarter section of the hall. From the rattling's increased volume the three agents knew that Gina had to be in one of the last four doors on the hall. Freezing in his step while signaling for Beth and Bell to do the same, Mick strained his ears as he listened to the rattling chains, trying to distinguish their exact location.

Realizing what Mick was doing Beth quickly followed in his footsteps. After listening intently to the sound of rattling chains, with the aid of his sniper trained senses Mick was finally successful in determining Gina's true location. Looking over to Beth Mick could tell that she had figured it out as well. Smiling triumphantly Mick pointed to the door directly to the right of the door in front of them. Seeing Beth nod her head in silent agreement Mick began to silently make his way over to the door with Beth and Bell behind him. Just as they reached the door, as Mick extended his hand towards the handle there came a whimper of pain from within the room.

Hearing the new sound panic and worry resurfaced within Mick. Grasping the handle Mick quickly thrusted the door wide open…


	7. A Grand Entrance

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to the story. Sorry it took me so long to upload, the chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and sending me reviews, I really appreciate them, thank you. I have already started writing chapter 8, but if I don't get a few more reviews I might postpone its upload till I get an adequate amount. Like always, read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 7- A Grand Entrance

Darkness spilled freely from the room through the open door, only to disappear once it met the hall's bright lights. Unable to see anything definitive through the darkness the three agents raised their flashlights, and upon hearing a second whimper of pain, quickly entered the room. Sweeping their flashlights' bright lights through the consuming darkness the three light sources illuminated the room's interior. Roving his light over everything rather quickly Mick located Gina tethered to her bed, shaking slightly beneath her thin cotton blanket. Upon seeing Gina illuminated by the light Mick's heart literally skipped a beat as he raced towards her.

Blinded slightly by the light of Mick's flashlight Gina squinted her eyes to see who it was that was approaching her. Identifying Mick's face through the blinding light a mixed smile of love and relief spread across Gina's face. Even though she had heard Mick's voice from the hall asking her to keep rattling the chains Gina had feared that it might have been some kind of sick, twisted joke being played by the nurse and doctor. At the sight of her husband's approaching form Gina relaxed her legs from their defensive positions. Fighting the onset of pain from another newly formed contraction Gina opened her arms as she was enveloped by Mick's warm, protective body.

Welcoming the warmth that Mick's body offered Gina collapsed further into Mick's arms. A soft moan escaped Gina's lips in response to the persisting contraction, and its bombarding pain. Upon hearing Gina's moan Mick released his constricting hold, pulling himself back slightly so as to see Gina's pain stricken face. His face plastered with an overdose of worry Mick asked,

"Gina, Love, are you alright?"

Nodding her head through the continuous onslaught of pain Gina replied,

"I'm ok, just a really painful contraction."

Wanting to help relieve Gina's pain, in response to her words, Mick grasped Gina's hand securely within his own. A Gina began squeezing Mick's freely given hand Beth settled herself at the end of Gina's bed. Using her free hand Beth patted Gina's covers; finding the newly dampened area of the sheets Beth gazed up at her pain inflicted friend and asked,

"Gina, how long ago did your water break?"

Returning her gaze to her female colleague Gina took a quick deep breath before she replied,

"It broke just a few minutes ago while I was rattling the chains. It breaking was the reason why I suddenly stopped rattling. I wasn't expecting it to break so suddenly."

Trying but failing to grasp the meaning of the two female agents' conversation Mick, with a perplexed expression on his face, questioned,

"Wait a second, Beth, how did you know that Gina's water had already broken?"

Unaffected by Mick's perplexity Beth waved her hand at the bed sheets for reference as she replied,

"I realized Mick that her water had broken because the bed sheets are soaking wet."

Giving her a simple nod Mick then turned his head back to Gina as he asked,

"How…How long have you been in labor Love?"

Hearing the nervousness in Mick's voice Gina gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she replied,

"I don't know how many hours exactly, but the two bastards that abducted me induced my labor right after I regained consciousness. The nurse has been visiting me three times to check my dilation, the last time she checked me she said that I was nearly nine centimeters dilated…Uh! God here comes another one…" Gina takes a few shaky breaths, "Please tell me you guys have or are in the process of detaining the two bastards who abducted and induced my labor."

Hearing the venom in Gina's voice towards the Addison siblings Mick, relieved that her anger was directed at the Unsubs, replied,

"No Love, we haven't found them yet, but Sam and Prophet, and the remaining members of SWAT on their team are searching the fourth floor."

At the mentioning of Sam and Prophet Beth, realizing that they had yet to inform Sam of their discovery, turned to Officer Bell and said,

"Bell, contact Sam, and tell him that we have found Gina, then do the same with the rest of your team members in the west wing. Then, finally, call for an ambulance, we need medics up here as soon as possible."

As Beth finished speaking and Bell nodded his head and exited the room Gina, seeing the relieved expression upon Mick's face, said,

"Don't look so relieved Mick Rawson, I'm equally pissed at you for getting me pregnant, but the contraction's immense pain is making it extremely hard for me…"

Balling the sheets up into her fisted free-hand Gina squeezed her eyes shut and hissed in response to the pain-filled contraction. Hoping to comfort Gina as she continued to battle the pains of her current contraction Mick raised his free hand and placed it upon Gina's forearm so as to gently rub it. When his hand came in contact with the exposed portion of Gina's forearm Mick found her arm to be cold, not far from being ice cold. Looking down at the forearm where his hand laid Mick saw that her arm was also completely covered in goose bumps. Seeing the true extent of Gina's shivering Mick quickly started to rub his hand up and down Gina's arm, not just to provide her with comfort, but to rub some warmth back into her skin. Concerned over just how cold Gina was Mick turned to Beth and said,

"Her skin is nearly freezing cold to the touch Beth. We need to get another blanket over her and warm her up before hypothermia sets in."

Nodding her head in understanding Beth quickly gazed around at the graffiti covered room. As Beth looked around the room Mick returned his gaze to Gina and asked,

"Gina, Love, I can tell by how cold you are that this is the only blanket that you were given, but do you know where the doctor and nurse kept the other blankets and supplies?"

Taking slow deep breaths against the pains of another back to back contraction Gina replied,

"I'm not really sure; I only ever saw them open one closet that contained supplies, that one over there across from the bed. But from what I could tell there weren't any extra blankets in there, just containers of supplies stacked from floor to ceiling…AHHH! God I would love it if one of the containers had something to help with the pain but I already know that it's too late."

Hearing the specific contents of the noticeable closet Beth, while rising from the bed, said,

"Well I'm going to need to get supplies for the delivery anyway so I can double check."

Walking over to the camouflaged closet Beth opened the door and stared at the multiple stacked piles of supplies. After carefully examining each stack of supplies Beth extracted a sealed pale green container from the depths of the closet. Placing the container on the bed Beth, upon seeing the curious expression on Gina's face, explained,

"According to the label on the container this has the supplies we'll need for the delivery. Now I'm just going to search for some extra blankets…I think I saw another closet close to the main door…"

Walking towards the main door Beth paused, and sure enough there was another closet. Opening the closet door a smile of success spread across Beth's face, she had found the hidden stash of blankets. Grabbing three blankets from the closet's collection Beth closed the door before she made her way back to Gina's bed. Placing the blankets beside her on the bed Beth quickly covered Gina with one of the three blankets before she ripped the protective cover off the pale green plastic container. Taking a second to thoroughly examine the containers' contents Beth rose from the bed one last time to retrieve a pair of latex gloves from the wall mounted box.

Pulling the gloves onto her hands Beth gave Gina a sympathetic look as she said,

"I know that you're in a tremendous amount of pain Gina but I need you to separate and bend your legs close to your chest so I can try and determine if your dilation has changed in the short amount of time since your last check."

Knowing that Beth's actions were intended to help her Gina obligingly did as Beth had asked. Feeling an increasing pressure between her legs another soft moan of discomfort escaped Gina's lips as she said,

"Beth, please tell me you're almost done, I'm experiencing an increase of pressure- it feels like the baby's head is already between my legs."

Having been in and experienced everything Gina was currently going through Beth didn't need any clarification of Gina's words, she immediately understood what she meant. Lifting her eyes Beth stared at her best friend and sister and gave her a small reassuring smile as she replied,

"Just by checking you I can understand why you are having that particular sensation- I can already start to see the baby's head, it appears to be crowning. But there is one thing that needs to be done first before we begin anything…" Beth turned her gaze to Mick, "Mick do you think you can pick the locks of these shackles so we can remove them from Gina's wrist and ankle? Removing them would give her a wider range of motion as well as some much needed freedom."

Keeping his and Gina's hands interlocked Mick removed his other hand from Gina's forearm, diving it deep into his front jean pocket. Extracting his hand from the pocket a second later Mick held two small, thin metal instruments between his fingers. At the sight of the two small metal instruments between Mick's fingers a feeling of ecstasy flowed through Gina's body; never before had she been so glad of Mick's constant insistence to keep the simple lock picking tools in his jean pocket on every case they were assigned. Desperately eager to have the heavy, annoying shackles removed Gina quickly extended her chain laden arm towards Mick. After a quick inspection of the shackle's lock mechanism Mick inserted the tow wire thin ends of both instruments into the keyhole.

As Mick worked, vigorously picking away at the lock a familiar voice filtered through Beth's and Mick's ear piece,

"Agent Griffith, Agent Rawson? This is Officer Bell, the commander just contacted me, as well as Dellums, Mathis, and Marx, and he has requested that we join him and the rest of Agents Cooper and Simms' group up on the fourth floor. If I understood the commander correctly, I believe they have located the Addison siblings, and are in the beginning process of detaining them."

Nodding her head to no one in particular for a second time Beth pressed a gloved finger to her ear piece as she replied,

"Thank you Bell for letting us know we really appreciate it. The four of you go on and head upstairs where your assistance is needed. Agent Rawson and myself are about to become immensely busy ourselves with Agent LaSalle."

After a final affirmative reply to Beth's instructive words Beth ended the transmission. At that moment, as Beth removed her finger from her ear piece, a single, loud triumphant click resonated from within the shackle upon Gina's wrist as it released her from its imprisoning bond. A small sigh of relief passed through Gina's lips as she gently messaged her red, irritated wrist. Even though Beth had asked him to pick the locks of both shackles Mick reluctantly returned the lock pick tools to his jean pocket. Nodding her head in reference towards Gina's covered yet shackled ankle Mick explained,

"I know that you asked me to unlock both shackles, but I figured that I can pick the lock of the shackle attached to Gina's ankle after she delivers. Besides, from my current position, even with added assistance form Gina, I'm unable to adequately reach the lock to pick it. Anyway, from Gina's slight, yet constant movements I don't think she could contain her urges while I picked the lock."

Biting her lips against the pain so hard it nearly bled Gina nodded her head in agreement to Mick's supposed words. Upon taking multiple fast paced breaths Gina looked to the end of the bed at Beth. Before Gina could move a muscle, or open her mouth to speak Beth interceded,

"Are you feeling the intense urge to push Gina?"

Relief once again flowed freely through Gina that Beth had asked her the question so that she didn't have to verbally admit to the urge she had been feeling. Without pausing Gina nodded her head. Seeing Gina's quick affirmative response Beth replied,

"Well if you feel like you need to push then by all means start pushing."

At Beth's commanding words, with Mick's hand intertwined once again with her own Gina began the difficult physical part of the labor. The process itself was slow, and in no time at all Gina's brow was literally drenched in sweat. As Gina continued to push so as to end the horribly painful ordeal a gunshot sounded from the floor above, followed by two additional, consecutive gunshots. Raising his head to peer up at the ceiling Mick verbally pondered,

"What the Bloody Hell is going on up there?"

Occupied with her duties Beth gave her shoulders a shrug as she replied,

"I have no idea, but that is something we can question Sam and Prophet about once this is over…" Peering up at Gina Beth could see the fatigue of all her physical labor beginning to set in, "You're doing great Gina; the head is nearly completely out. Just a few more pushes."

Breathing heavily from her arduous work Gina, with a gleam of hope shining in her eyes, questioned,

"Really, you're sure? Just a few more pushes?"

Concealing her amusement over Gina's inquisitive response Beth kept her face as neutral as she replied,

"Yes Gina I'm positive, after a few more pushes the baby's head will be completely out, then the rest of the body will pass through smoothly."

Having risen from his spot beside Gina to visually check, purely out of his own curiosity, the progression of Gina's physical labor based on Beth's words Mick resumed his knelt position at Gina's side. Giving Gina's hand a gently squeeze of extra reassurance Mick commented,

"Beth is right Love, I just tool a peak myself, the baby's head is almost completely sticking out, and it's completely filled with hair. But I'm not sure what color it is exactly, so let's keep going so we can both find out together."

Feeling reenergized by Mick's words Gina, giving her head a single nod, inhaled deeply before she bore her head against her chest and resumed pushing. It seemed that Mick's words had not only reenergized Gina mentally but physically as well. In a matter of a few minutes and nearly two pushes Gina's progress had made a leaping bound. Hands at the ready Beth watched as the baby's head was steadily and completely expelled. Holding the baby's delicate head securely in her hands Beth waited, aiding the baby' little by little as the rest of its body was delivered. A soft hiss was emitted from Gina's lips, Beth knew that she was most likely experiencing a burning sensation at that point, but sadly there was nothing she could do to aid her friend, except get the baby completely delivered.

At last, with a pop-like sensation the baby was delivered. Having spread out the second of the three blankets over the bed beside her before Gina had first started to push Beth gently placed the wiggling newly born baby on the blankets. Keeping a secure hand on the baby Beth quickly retrieved the few essential supplies from the plastic container. Maintaining her quick pace Beth, using the suction ball, removed the birthing liquid from the baby's airway. Airways free and clear the baby let loose a high pitched wail.

Smiling at the baby's responding cry Beth quickly wiped the baby off before, since the umbilical cord was still attached, loosely wrapping it in the third of the three blankets. Cradling the baby in her arms Beth turned and faced Gina and Mick. Placing the bundled new born into Gina's waiting, out stretched arms a proud-filled smile spread across Beth's lips as she said,

"Allow me to officially be the first one to offer you guys my congratulations. Your baby girl is just precious, and absolutely adorable."

Eyes glistening with unshed tears Gina gazed down at the now calmed baby girl in her arms. The water works dam broke as tears of joy cascaded down Gina's cheeks, a loving smile, identical to Mick's, spread across her face. Watching the loving admiration being bestowed on the new born by her two friends Beth knew there was still work that needed to be done. Grabbing the two plastic clamps from the temporary placement upon her legs Beth, after separating the loose blanket slightly to expose the umbilical cord, quickly locked both clamps into their appropriate places. Curious as to what Beth was doing Mick watched as she completed her task at hand; the clamps secured Beth handed Mick a pair of surgical scissors as she said,

"Alright Mick you get to do the honors of cutting the cord."

Smiling eagerly Mick accepted the offered medical tool. Severing the cord between the two clamps where Beth had indicated Mick, while handing the scissors back to Beth, questioned,

"So Beth, besides the fact that you have given birth to two children yourself, how is it that you knew how to clamp off the cord so it could be cut?"

Taking a second to deposit the scissors back into the container Beth replied,

"Well after having Wyatt at home in the apartment I remember Sam telling Garcia where exactly to clamp off the cord, so I just did what I remember him telling her to do."

Unable to think of a decent verbal response as Beth rewrapped the blanket securely around the baby Mick merely gave a silent nod of his head in response. Catching Mick's nod out of the corner of her eye a small grin spread across Beth's face. Looking back up at Gina Beth further explained,

"Gina, I'm not quite sure of how to deliver the placenta, so if it's ok with you I'm just going to leave it for the paramedics or the real doctors to deal with."

Taking Beth's sincere words into consideration Gina nodded her head in agreement. Just as Gina did this Prophet's familiar voice filtered through Mick's and Beth's ear pieces,

"Hey Mick, Beth, we just officially apprehended Amelia and Grant Addison. The SWAT team commander and his men are escorting them downstairs now. How are things on y'all's end?"

Exchanging a quick glance with Mick, who continued to gently caress his daughter's cheek, Beth replied,

"We're good here; we now officially have a new female member added to our team and family. I asked Bell when I talked with him earlier if he could call for an ambulance, have you heard anything about it?"

In a slightly forced neutral tone Prophet replied,

"I called Garcia after the small shoot out ended, and asked her about medical support- she said that they had already been dispatched and one was about ten minutes out, so it should be here shortly…So we have another girl in our mixed up family, does she have a name yet or do we have to wait till we join you guys on the third floor?"

At this moment Mick, with his hand still attached to the baby's cheek, answered,

"Yes she has a name, but if you don't mind I think we'll wait to tell you guys her name after you join us to tell all of you what it is. Now it's your turn to answer a question Mate. What the Bloody Hell happened up there to warrant guns to be fired?"

Through their ear pieces Mick and Beth could hear Prophet heave a sigh before he replied,

"We had a slight altercation with Grant Addison; apparently he didn't like the idea of surrendering himself to federal agents. Instead he pulled out a handgun and fired at us. He only managed to graze a certain someone's upper arm before the SWAT commander and myself fired back. I hit him in the wrist while the commander got him in the upper arm. With those two bullet wounds in his arm Grant Addison surrendered, with his sister by his side…Ok, uh guys Cooper and I just reached the third floor landing, do you think one of you guys can give us a room number so we can figure out where you guys are?"

Trying to keep her building anger over Prophet's insinuating words at bay Beth calmly replied,

"We're in room 328, to make it easier for you to find us I'll be standing outside the door, and another hint, the room is on the East side of the floor."

After receiving a final response of thanks from Prophet the transmission was ended. Rising once again from her spot at the end of the bed a look of heated anger covered Beth's face as she turned towards the door, and mumbled out loud,

"I swear if Sam really was the one that got shot…grazed…whatever… I'm going to give him a good piece of my mind when I see him in the hall…"

Grinning at Beth's seemingly non-threatening words Mick, not wanting to ruin the surprise of the baby's name for Prophet and Cooper, kept his mouth shut as Beth made her way to the door to stand outside, and wait for their wandering teammates…


	8. Recovery and Rescue

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter in the story. Sorry it took me so long to post it, it turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. This is so far the longest chapter in the story. Sadly I think there will only be one more chapter for this story before its completed. Like always, read and enjoy, and send me a review telling me what you think:) **

Chapter 8- Recovery and Rescue

Maneuvering their way through the East wing's maze-like hallways both Prophet and Sam felt a sense that impending doom was waiting for them at Gina's room. Looking down at his torn, blood stained sleeve Sam gently touched the make-shift bandage under which lay the open wound where Grant Addison's bullet had grazed him. It still stung pretty badly, but Sam knew that Beth's anger would be a lot worse. Even though he didn't talk to her directly Sam could still hear, through his ear piece, the anger building beneath her calm words; Prophet may not have mentioned who it was that had been wounded but Beth was able to figure it out with her insightful mind. Turning onto another hallway of doors Prophet and Sam were met by the sight of Beth leaning against the wall beside the only open door, waiting for them.

Catching sight of the two apprehensive agents making their way down the hall, Beth, pushing off the wall, turned and continued to wait as they made their approach. Using her eyes Beth quickly scanned both men for injuries; it didn't take her long to notice the injury she knew that Sam would have. Crossing her arms loosely over her chest Beth fixed Sam with a mixed expression of anger and worry; but as the two male agents came to stand before her the mixed expression of anger and worry was replaced with an expression of irritated relief. Trying to squash her feelings of irritation Beth took a deep calming breath. Feeling in control of her emotions Beth, raising her arms in a shrugging motion, looked at Sam, and asked,

"What happened to you Sam? So you were the one that Grant shot at?"

Brushing his bandaged arm with his fingers Sam replied,

"He wasn't necessarily aiming at me, the bullet just grazed me."

The worry that had previously inhabited Beth's face shined brightly in her eyes as she replied,

"It doesn't matter whether or not he was aiming at you or if the bullet just grazed you. When Prophet said that a certain someone had been injured I knew that you were the one that had gotten hurt. It nearly scared me to death Sam, to death…"

Seeing Beth's eyes glistening dimly with newly formed, unshed tears Sam fully comprehended how his request that Prophet not label him as the injured agent had affected Beth. Turning to Prophet Sam nodded his head toward the open door as he said,

"You go on ahead inside Prophet. Beth and I will be there in a minute."

Catching onto the hidden meaning behind Sam's words Prophet nodded his head in understanding before retreating forward through the open door of Gina's freed quarters. As soon as Prophet was completely engulfed by the room's dim, shadowed darkness Sam pulled Beth into his embrace. Pressed against Sam's warm chest within his safe, secure arms Beth allowed the building tears to fall. A couple of minutes later the cascading tears ceased to flow down Beth's cheeks. Pulling Beth away from his chest slightly Sam used his thumb to wipe the tears from Beth's cheeks as he said,

"I'm sorry that I told Prophet not to tell you that it was me that got injured, Beth. I didn't want to upset you by having Prophet tell you directly over the ear piece…I'm sorry."

Covering Sam's hand that currently cupped her cheek with her own hand Beth smiled up at Sam as she replied,

"It's ok Sam; I can understand why you had Prophet be discrete over the ear pieces. I'm just glad that you're ok. You also know that you're going to have to have your arm checked out by one of the medics."

Sam nodded his head in agreement,

"Yes I know that, but if it turns out that I need stitches I'm not riding in the ambulance to the hospital…" Noticing the look of surprise upon Beth's face Sam swiftly raised his hands in caution, "Think about it Beth, the Emergency operator only dispatched one ambulance, and since Mick will no doubt ride with Gina and the baby to the hospital there will be no extra available space for me to ride. So with that in mind I will let the medics check me out but I will go in the SUV to the hospital with you and Prophet."

Coming to realize and understand the logical aspect of Sam's reasonable response Beth reluctantly nodded her head in agreement as she said,

"Ok, I guess that will work. We'll just have to wait and see what the medics have to say. But right now we should probably head on into the room before Mick and Gina send Prophet back out here to check on us."

Knowing the truth of consequences within Beth's suggested words Sam, while tightly securing his arm around Beth's waist, nodded his head in agreement before they made their way through the open door. As the two of them walked into the dimly light room they were greeted by the friendly smiles of their friends and colleagues. Ignoring the childish grin plastered upon Prophet's face Beth and Sam joined their family of team members in and around the hospital bed. Reaching the crowded bed Beth and Sam positioned themselves in the only available slot, the area near the end of the bed right beside Beth's previously occupied seat. As she swept her eyes over her friends' joy and love-filled faces Beth caught sight of the second unlocked, open-ended shackle lying at the end of the bed; turning back to Mick Beth commented,

"I see that you've already picked the lock of Gina's second imprisoning shackle."

Continuing to smile proudly Mick nodded his head as he replied,

"Yep, I figured that while you were outside waiting for these two guys that I would go ahead and pick the lock. Be one less thing that has to be done when the medics get here…"

At that moment having spotted Sam's dingy, bandaged arm through the room's dim light Gina interceded,

"Speaking of medics, and needed medical attention, how's your arm Sam? Mick relayed everything that Prophet had said over the ear pieces once Beth went outside to wait for you guys."

Raising his bandaged arm slightly Sam gave Gina a reassuring smile as he replied,

"It's not too bad, it just stings a lot. Now I know what it felt like for Prophet when he got grazed. It's definitely something I don't want to experience again for myself."

From beside him with a smile still upon her face Beth nodded her head in silent agreement. Silence filled the room, causing the anticipation to build. Unable to take the silence out of his eagerness to find out the baby's name Prophet broke the silence,

"Alright you two the silence is killing me. Can you please tell us the name you picked for your daughter?"

Upon Mick's face his trademark mischievous grin replaced the pride-filled smile as he pointed at Prophet and said,

"I knew you would be the one to break the silence, Mate. You just can't take the suspense. Alright I guess we can tell you guys what her name is now…"

Instead of revealing the name Mick turned to Gina, and gave her a single nod, giving her the special honor. Eyes shining brightly with eagerness Gina swiftly repositioned the bundled new born in her arms so everyone could see. Looking around at her family of team mates Gina, smiling broadly, said,

"Guys, say hello to Madeline Rose Rawson."

At the divulgence of her name little Madeline opened her eyes. Staring up at Gina, curiosity radiated from her dark, dilated orbs. With the grin upon his face threatening to split his face in two Mick, gently caressing his daughter's soft cheek, said,

"Hey, would you look at that- she heard, and recognizes her own name."

As Mick moved his hand up to Madeline's equally soft, light brown hair Prophet remarked,

"Yeah, let's hope that that's a sign that she received Gina's smart mind, God knows we don't need another Mick Rawson personality in our mix-matched family."

Laughter erupted all around the bed, except for Mick, who glared mockingly at Prophet. Absorbing the fake glare from his British team mate, and friend as if it were a simple piece of cake, Prophet replied,

"Hey man, you know that I was only kidding. Oh, speaking of brilliant minds is someone going to call Garcia now, and tell her the news, or do we wait and contact her once we're out of this hell hole, and at the real hospital?"

At that moment, before anyone had a chance to answer Prophet's question, Sam's phone started to vibrate loudly from within his back jean pocket. Retrieving the vibrating electronic device Sam couldn't help but smirk at the name on the caller ID. Turning the device around so everyone could see it Sam said,

"Speak of the sweet she-devil tech goddess. It's like she has ESP, or something."

Placing the phone on speaker Sam answered,

"Hey Garcia, we were actually just talking about you…"

In her usual cheery, jokingly-flirtatious voice Garcia replied,

"Well I hope it was a mixture of both good and bad things. Anyway, onward to the real reason for why I've called you- I have an update on the paramedic's arrival time. After talking with Prophet a while ago I made a second call to the emergency dispatch, I informed them of the additional incident that had taken place while trying to detain Mr. Grant Addison, as well as the floor level that our Gina was, and is located on. They promised to compensate for the additional information; more specifically, because of the indicated floor level that Gina is on, dispatch said that they would send a cargo lift for the medics so they can adequately reach Gina's room. The one thing that they ask that you guys do so as to make their search and location of the room much easier for the paramedics, is that you open the room's window, and shine a light or some kind of signal from the window… Speaking of our Gina, can someone please tell me how she's doing?"

In reaction to Garcia's question four pairs of eyes shifted to stare at Gina; with a sheepish grin upon her face Gina replied,

"I'm fine Garcia, or rather we're fine. Thanks for inquiring about my well-being."

Evidently not expecting for Gina to be present amongst the team and to personally respond to her question Garcia was overcome with silence out of shock. Regaining her composure Garcia, after three failed attempts to speak, successfully replied,

"Oh my God, Gina! Oh my fair Gina, it's so great to hear your voice. You have no utter idea how worried I've been about you…Wait a minute, you said 'we'. Who is the other person you're referring to?"

With her loving smile growing even larger Gina replied,

"The other person whom I was referring to would be mine and Mick's baby girl Madeline. I delivered her not long ago with the aid of Beth and Mick."

A high pitched squeal of excitement erupted through the speaker of Sam's phone. Patiently the Red Cell team waited as Garcia completely relinquished her excitement. As the squeals of excitement finally tapered off the team heard Garcia take a slow calming breath before she further replied,

"Oh my God, congratulations. Promise me that when you guys get to the hospital and settled into a room that you will call me. I have got to come see you myself and meet the newest member of our rag-tag team."

While Gina gave Garcia her promising word Sam caught the faint sound of a siren off in the distance, not far from the hospital main entrance. Looking around at the peaked, attentive expressions upon his team mates' faces Sam knew that they all had heard the faint sound of the siren. Knowing that they still had to create some sort of signal for the paramedics Sam was personally relieved that Garcia had decided to end her call after receiving Gina's promise. At least now he wouldn't have to cut the two blonde's conversation short. Upon returning his cell phone to his back jean pocket Sam quickly scanned over the room's few various objects before turning back to his team. Looking from Beth to Mick Sam questioned,

"When you two and Bell first came into the room, did any of you find a primary source of light, or anything that could be used as such?"

Both Mick and Beth shook their heads no as Mick replied,

"No, I scanned the room just like you just did when I first entered, and all I found was the busted lamp over there on the far table, nothing else…"

Beth then added,

"Mick's right, I couldn't find any primary light sources either, when we first walked in everything was dark, and the only source of light we had besides our flashlights was the light flooding through the open door. In order to see things more clearly, especially during the delivery, we had to use our flashlights…"

Nodding his head at their given information Sam replied,

"Alright then I guess that in order to make our signal for the paramedics we're just going to have to improvise a little."

At that moment an idea popped into Sam's head, their flashlights. Looking around at the flashlights in Beth's, Mick's, and Prophet's hands Sam said,

"Hey guys, hand me your flashlights, I have an idea…"

Curious as to what Sam's idea entailed Mick, while handing over his flashlight, questioned,

"That's great Coop, care to elaborate a bit?"

Holding the three borrowed flashlights, as well as his own flashlight in his hands Sam gave Mick an ingenious smirk as he replied,

"Yes Mick, just be patient…" Sam glanced around at the fellow curious expressions upon Beth's, Prophet's, and Gina's faces, "Ok, sense you're all curious as to what my idea is I'll tell you. I was thinking that if we combine our four flashlights together as one giant flashlight then the medics should be able to spot it through the open window."

Silence once again ensued as Mick, Gina, Beth, and Prophet each considered Sam's plan. Finding no logical flaw in the idea Beth shrugged her shoulders as she replied,

"It sounds to me like a good enough idea, it couldn't hurt to at least attempt it to see if it will actually work."

Seeing both Mick and Prophet nod their heads in agreement to Beth's suggestion Sam quickly got to work turning each flashlight on before clumping them all together in his hands. Just as he had hoped the lights of the four flashlights combined to make one giant spot light. Shielding both Madeline's eyes and her own from the extremely bright light Gina said,

"Oh yeah I definitely think that that light should be plenty bright. If those paramedics can't see that then they need to get their eyes examined."

Laughing softly at Gina's comment Mick started to rummage through the remaining contents of the open container upon the bed. Finally, after digging to the very bottom of the container Mick found what he had been searching for. Smiling triumphantly Mick retracted his hand from the plastic container, a roll of medical tape in his hand. Seeing that Prophet was standing next to Sam Mick tossed him the tape as he said,

"Here, wrap this around the flashlights to hold them together in place."

Wrapping three loops of medical tape around the group of flashlights Prophet deemed them secure, tossing the remainder of the roll black to Mick. Holding the new medical tape encased flashlights in his hands Sam maneuvered his way over to the window, with Mick right on his heels, lock pick tools in hand. Standing in wait of the job's completion Sam couldn't help but watch as Mick swiftly worked his magic on the window lock. After ten seconds of picking the lock the loud click of success rang from the window; with a look of triumph shining in his eyes Mick backed away from the now opened window to allow Sam full access. Giving Mick a nod of thanks Sam moved into position, shining the brightly light make-shift signal spot light out of the window.

Time felt to be at a standstill as the Red Cell team awaited some type of response from the approaching paramedics. Just as rapidly as it seemed to standstill, time returned to normal; from outside the room's window shined a responding light. Turning his head away from the blinding light Sam said,

"Ok, that responding light was the paramedics, they see our spot light; shouldn't be much longer till they make it up here."

In response to Sam's informative words a contagious feeling of relief spread over the team. Not wanting the paramedics to become confused or lose their way Sam turned back to the open window and resumed shining the signal light down to the approaching paramedics. Then finally, after nearly half an hour of shining their make-shift flashlight beacon, there came new sounds from outside the window- first, the loud sound of some sort of miniature engine running, followed directly by the squeals and squeaks of interlocked metal being stretched out of its compressed position. Intrigued by the two somewhat unexpected, mysterious sounds Sam stuck his head out the window, peering down at the ground below them. Pulling his head, as well as the signal light, back into the confines of the room Sam turned and made his way back over to his team mates, coincidentally at a safe distance from the room's window.

Upon resuming his previously occupied place beside Beth Sam quickly explained,

"The paramedics are raising the cargo lift now with two medics aboard it. In order to give them the efficient amount of space needed for them to get into the room we should all stay back here, unless they ask for our assistance?"

Just as everyone nodded their heads in agreement the squeaking and squealing came to an end; at the same time the cargo lift came to a halt outside the window. Without skipping a beat the two paramedics jumped into action, one swiftly climbed through the large open window to catch the collapsed stretcher that his partner was steadily pushing behind him. When the stretcher was firmly planted upon the floor, and the other medic climbed into the room both medics turned to face the Red Cell team. After somehow picking Sam out as the team leader the middle aged brunette medic, who had been first to climb through the window, spoke,

"I'm Adam, and this here is my partner Myles, we received a call from dispatch of a woman who has just recently given birth as well as having been held captive, along with a person who was grazed by a bullet on his arm."

From his spot over on the bed beside Gina Mick raised his hand as he said,

"Well the recently freed captive, as well as newly made mum's right here, gentlemen."

As the second medic identified as Myles made his way over to the bed Sam looked at the first medic named Adam, and raised his hand as well as he said,

"And I'm the unfortunate person who got his arm grazed by a passing bullet, SSA Sam Cooper. You can call me Sam, or Cooper, your choice."

With each of their victims identified, and their medical bags already in hand the two medics got to work. Pulling a large-headed flashlight from within his medical bag Adam diligently started the process of removing the dingy make-shift bandage from Sam's arm. With the wound completely exposed Adam shined the flashlight upon it so as to see the extent of the damage. Using his glove covered finger Adam poked and prodded the wound to see how deep it truly was. Removing his finger Adam gave Sam a reassuring smile as he said,

"Well Sam, from what I can see your wound doesn't appear to be very deep, just a moderate flesh wound. All it requires are some butterfly band-aids and a little gauze to keep it clean. But before I start applying the butterflies I want to clean the wound and the area around it so that it doesn't become infected."

Receiving Sam's nod of approval Adam swiftly procured a handful of individually wrapped alcohol wipes. Gesturing to Beth for assistance Adam then deposited all but one of the packets into her open hands so that he could effectively open the package. Bracing himself for the additional, unavoidable stinging pain Sam remained as still as a statue as Adam gently wiped the alcohol wipe over his bleeding wound. After successfully enduring the complete ten seconds of stinging torture that it took for Adam to adequately clean the wound Sam couldn't help but mentally heave a sigh of relief when Adam applied the butterfly band-aids before covering his completed work with a length of gauze. Turning his head from its frozen position Sam took a second to examine the crisp, and clean piece of gauze that was now tightly secured around his forearm; satisfied with the completed work Sam returned his gaze to Adam, and exchanged nods of thanks.

As the two men concluded their exchange of nonverbal thanks, over at the bed with Mick, Gina, and little Madeline Adam's partner, Myles, while looking over at his partner, said,

"Hey Adam, if you're done working on your patient with the bullet grazed arm, maybe you can come over here and help me get this new mother and her baby girl onto the stretcher so we can get them out of this steadily freezing prison of a room?"

His back still facing his partner Adam gave a dramatic eye roll before he turned around on his heels, and replied,

"Alright Myles, just hold your impatient horses, I'm coming."

Wanting to help in any way they could Sam and Beth followed on the medic's heels back towards the bed. There, coming to stand beside his erect partner Adam asked,

"Everything good, is she ready to be moved to go?"

The medic named Myles nodded his head,

"Yep, they are both ready to go. I'll discard the after birth when we get down to the main ground in the dumpster. Other than that all we have to do is transfer her to the stretcher and then get her and the baby through the window and onto the lift."

Looking over at Mick who was now standing next to the bed Myles asked,

"Agent Rawson, do you think you can transfer your wife and daughter from the bed and onto the stretcher?"

Instead of replying instantly Mick gazed down at Gina with Madeline still cradled in her arms, as if her were doing calculations of some kind in his head. Realizing the reason for his hesitation Beth stepped forward and said,

"Here Mick, how about I hold Madeline for you while you get Gina onto the stretcher and then hand her back? That way you won't be worrying about hurting her in the transfer."

Pondering Beth's suggestion Mick gazed down at the precious and delicate bundle that was Madeline in Gina's arms. After a few seconds of staring into Gina's shining, expressive eyes Mick nodded his head in agreement. Moving slowly and carefully Mick extracted Madeline from Gina's protective arms. Turning towards his compact-sized brunette colleague Mick gingerly placed Madeline in her awaiting arms. Without breaking his moving stride Mick gathered Gina's weakened body in his arms and swiftly transferred her onto the stretcher.

Once Gina was securely strapped to the stretcher, true to her word Beth returned Madeline to Gina's empty arms. Watching the two medics start to wheel the occupied stretcher towards the window with Mick right beside it Sam spoke up,

"Well, I guess unless you guys need any more help, that we'll head out ourselves…"

Stopping the stretcher right at the window the medic named Adam turned to Sam, Beth, and Prophet, and replied,

"No, that's ok; Myles and I should be able to handle this, but thanks for the offer though. We'll see you guys soon back on solid ground."

With a nod of his head Sam replied,

"Alright then…Oh, just for personal clarification, will you be taking them to Sibley Memorial, or Potomac Hospital?"

After conferring with his partner privately for a moment Adam replied,

"The hospital that is closest to I-495 is Sibley Memorial, so we'll be taking them there."

Storing that particular piece of information in a mental folder within his mind for when one of them called Garcia later on Sam nodded his head for a second time. Turning with Prophet and Beth following on either side the three remaining Red Cell team members exited the room. Making their way through the winding hallways a sense of relief settled over them; they had found Gina and had apprehended both Unsubs, the case was now officially closed. And as an added bonus they had another little girl to add to their family. Allowing the divine feeling of closure to mix with the sense of relief Beth, Prophet, and Sam started to descend the stairs within the cramped staircase.

Free of the staircase's cramped space the three Red Cell team members walked briskly across the lobby's linoleum floor. Before them over a short distance stood their target- the glass-plated main hospital doors, the only thing that separated them from the fresh, outdoor air. Reaching the main doors, and without breaking their brisk pace, Prophet opened the door effortlessly. As they passed through the door way the three agents greeted, as if as a reward for their hard work, by a cool, gentle breeze. Relishing over the effects of nature's air conditioner Prophet, Beth, and Sam walked down the cracked sidewalk under the twilight lit sky.

In the far distance to the left of them Beth, Prophet, and Sam spotted the bright shining red lights of the ambulance; a few feet from that, sticking out like a sore thumb, was the retracted and newly compacted cargo lift. Turning in the direction that the ambulance resided in Beth, Sam and Prophet started to walk down yet another cracked patch of sidewalk. In just a short amount of time they had made tremendous progress in their approach, a distance of less than a quarter mile was all that separated the three agents from the ambulance in its parked position. Then, at that moment where they currently stood Beth, Prophet, and Sam watched as Adam and Myles, with Mick right alongside them, pulled the stretcher carrying Gina and Madeline up the tail end of the ambulance. Appearing to catch a glimpse of their distant audience Adam turned in their direction, and gave them two thumbs up; even from their quarter mile separation Sam caught the hand signal, and nodded.

Seeing Sam give a nod of his head Prophet understood the meaning of the double hand signal. Diving with his hand for the car keys in his pocket Prophet said,

"I'll run and get the SUV and then come pick you guys up, that a way we can stay behind them at least at a distance as we all head to the hospital."

Eyes still trained on the ambulance and its medics Sam gave Prophet the go ahead. The only sound that was heard was Prophet's feet beating the pavement as he ran to where they had parked the SUV. The SUV must have been close to they were standing, that or Prophet had miniature rockets on his boots, because less than five minutes had passed when Prophet pulled up behind the wheel of the SUV. It seemed that Prophet's fast retrieval was perfect timing, for after closing the double rear doors just a moment ago the ambulance's engine, lights, and sirens roared to life simultaneously; wasting little time the emergency vehicle started making dirt-clouded tracks. As they followed the ambulance's dirt-cloud trail Sam pulled out his cell phone; since they already knew which hospital Gina was going to, even though it wasn't his responsibility but sending Mick a heads up anyway, Sam knew it was a good time to call and inform Garcia…


	9. Family

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of Blackmarket. Sorry it took me so long to post it. I have been extremely busy with work and school. Thankfully I am on winter break from school, and now have more time to write. With this being the finaly chapter I already have a plan created for my next story, and I will start working on it as soon as I can. Please read and enjoy:)**

Chapter 9- Family

Walking at a speedily determined pace the clicking sound of Garcia's Stiletto shoes echoed throughout the lobby of Sibley Memorial. Having retreated from her cave of technology so quickly with only Sam's limited information after their short conversation Garcia was forced to hastily text Beth requesting Gina's room number. Pushing the thoughts of her amateur mistake out of her mind Garcia stepped into the empty elevator, only to step off a moment later onto the third floor's maternity ward. With her shoes clicking away once again Garcia began walking in search of Gina's room.

Reading the room numbers beside each door a feeling of excitement began to bubble up within Garcia, she had finally found Gina's room. Pausing for a moment while standing in front of the door Garcia took a deep breath to calm her excitement. Sensing that her bubbled level of excitement had been quashed back to a reasonable level Garcia felt ready to enter the room. Just as she extended her hand towards the door handle Garcia heard someone yell her name from down the hall. Turning her head in search of who had called her name a smile spread across Garcia's face as she stared back down the hall; sprinting down the hall towards her like a speeding bullet, with her curls bouncing and a smile across her own lips was Sarah.

With her own smile broadening across her face Garcia crouched down, catching the speeding bullet that was her adopted niece in her arms. Returning to her full height still holding Sarah tightly in her arms Garcia glanced once again back down the hall, and saw Sam and Beth's sitter Julie walking towards her with Wyatt in her own arms. Waving her hand in greeting Garcia and Sarah waited as the two stragglers reached the door. After giving Wyatt a quick tickle hello Garcia reached for the door knob and opened the door. Allowing Julie, with her arms completely full; to enter first Garcia and Sarah were quick to follow into the room.

Stopping to stand beside Julie just beyond the door Garcia glanced around the moderate sized room. Right off the back the first thing the technical analyst saw was the rest of her team mates gathered around the hospital bed that both Gina and Mick currently occupied. Having caught sight of her parents standing next to the bed Sarah immediately began to wiggle around within Garcia's arms. Realizing what the two year old was requesting with her actions Garcia gently lowered Sarah to the floor. The moment that her feet touched the cold, hard surface Sarah ran to her parents, latching herself onto Beth's legs.

Regaining her balance from the sudden unexpected collision Beth peered down at the monkey attached to her legs, and smiled. Swooping down Beth attacked Sarah with kisses as she gathered her up in her arms. Sam, along with the rest of the team, smiled at the still giggling child in Beth's arms. Turning his head in the apparent direction that Sarah had come from Sam watched as Julie gingerly made her way into the room, with a more confident Garcia beside her. Still smiling Sam stepped away from his current position to meet Julie half way in her slow trek from the door.

Noticing how slumped Julie's shoulder was from the weighted stress of the duel diaper-messenger tote bag Sam quickly relieved her of her heavy burden. Setting the bag aside Sam waited a moment as Julie rolled her shoulder a few times, alleviating the discomfort, before he relieved her of her other burden that was Wyatt. Straddling Wyatt securely against his side Sam smiled at Julie as he said,

"Thank you Julie for bringing the kids here. Beth or I would have come and got them ourselves but we don't keep the stand for the car seat or the booster seat in the SUV that the Bureau issued us. You'll definitely be paid extra when we pay you on Monday for doing this."

Waving her hand as if swatting away a fly Julie shook her head no as she replied,

"There's no need for that Mr. Cooper, your thanks and gratitude are enough. Besides, it was no trouble at all, the kids and I had a lot of fun together today…Well I guess I should get going, I have a paper I have to finish for my class Thursday evening. I'll see you and the kids tomorrow morning, bye."

When the door had closed behind Julie turned to Garcia and said,

"Hey Penelope, happy to see that you could join us. You sure did get here awfully quick."

Cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment Garcia, while choosing to ignore the last part of Sam's statement, jokingly placed her hands upon her hips as she replied,

"Of course I came, I told Gina when we talked over the phone that I would. Besides, how else am I supposed to see our fair Gina and meet the newest member of our family if I hadn't of come?"

Knowing Garcia's words to be true Sam, with nothing but a smile on his face, playfully shrugged his shoulders in return. Allowing her arms to fall from her hips Garcia gave Sam a smile in return as she turned around to face the crowded hospital bed and its occupants. Watching the coupled team mates upon the bed the smile on Garcia's face grew bigger as she quietly made her way over to the bed so as not to disturb the precious, memorable scene taking place. Gazing down at the little bundle swaddled in Gina's arms the two newly made parents appeared to be temporarily oblivious to everything else around them. As Garcia continued to watch them a moment longer it was as if Mick could sense her eyes upon them, because at that moment Mick raised his head.

Finding that Garcia had finally arrived and was standing close to their bed Mick smiled; the smile became even bigger when he also realized that Sarah and Wyatt had already arrived as well. Seeing that everyone in their intermingled family was there Mick gently nudged Gina's shoulder to grab her attention. Mick's nudge seemed to do the trick as Gina, blinking her eyes several times, returned to the world of reality. Noticing the glimmer of confusion in Gina's eyes Mick, his arm already draped over Gina's shoulders, gave them a squeeze of reassurance as he said,

"Hey Love, everything's alright. Sorry to disrupt whatever thoughts you were having, but I thought you'd like to know that Garcia and the kids are here."

At the mention of the arrivals of Garcia and their Godchildren the confusion quickly dissolved from Gina's eyes, replaced by glints of joy and excitement. Raising her eyes from their downward casts Gina looked around the room at the new arrivals. Pausing lastly on Garcia's smiling face Gina said,

"Hey Penelope, it's so great to see your ever smiling face."

Touched by Gina's considerate words Garcia took a step closer to the crowded hospital bed as she replied,

"And it's great to see your smiling face too my dear Gina. Especially after everything that has happened to you, including that bundle of joy in your arms. Speaking of which, are you going to introduce her to those of us who haven't already met her?"

Before Gina had a chance to utter a response to Garcia's questioning words sounds of a tiny commotion came from the end of the bed. Diverting her eyes away from Garcia Gina; along with Mick, turned their attention before them at the end of the bed. There, wiggling around within the confines of Beth's arms, Sarah was desperately trying to free herself. Realizing that Sarah must have spotted Madeline's swaddled from cradled in Gina's arms, and simply wanted a closer look Mick rose from his seat on the bed. Walking over to his still wiggling niece Mick couldn't help but grin as he asked,

"Hey Miss Wiggle-worm…Sarah? Do you want to come to me? I have someone I want you to meet?"

Having ceased her wiggling attempts at freedom at the sound of Mick's voice Sarah, without pausing to consider Mick's offer, instantly extended her arms towards him. Gathering the two year old in his arms Mick exchanged nods of thanks with Beth, who appeared somewhat relieved that he too had seen and realized what it was specifically that Sarah wanted to do. Right from the start Beth had realized that Sarah's vain attempts of wiggling her way to freedom was because she had spotted Madeline cradled in Gina's arms, and simply wanted a closer look. But her uncertainty of how Mick and Gina would feel about Sarah crawling freely around on the bed had refrained the compact-sized brunette from fulfilling her negotiable actions. Continuing to watch Beth, and seeing the confliction leave her eyes Mick was instantly able to read her like an open book, and understood why she was relieved that he had taken Sarah from her arms.

Keeping his lips sealed as he knew Beth would prefer Mick just smiled as he resumed his seat beside Gina with Sarah seated securely on his lap. Glancing down at an angle his Goddaughter Mick couldn't help but notice the mixed expression of curiosity and confusion upon her turned face. Following Sarah's line of sight Mick found that she was focused intently on Madeline. Taking his eyes off of the conflicting expressions on Sarah's face Mick turned and looked at Gina, giving her a nod of his head. Smiling, with Mick's signaling nod, Gina said,

"Garcia, Sarah, and Wyatt, allow me to introduce you to Madeline Rose Rawson; the newest female junior agent on the team, and on our family."

Bending his head down level with Sarah's little ear Mick whispered,

"That's your little cousin Sarah. Since you're the oldest you'll have to look out for her, and show her the ropes. Wyatt can help too, once he's a little older."

Hearing his name amidst Mick's clarifying words Wyatt gave a squeal of excitement. Glancing down at his smiling seven month old son in his arms Sam couldn't help but grin as well as he said,

"I think Wyatt just told you that he heard what you just said Mick, and that he agrees."

Laughter erupted all around the crowded hospital bed in response to Sam's words. When the loud eruption completely dissipated Garcia, a smile still painted on her lips, gazed down at Madeline's swaddled form, and said,

"She is absolutely adorable Gina. She will, without a doubt, be the apple of her father's eye."

At that moment standing on the other side of the bed directly opposite Garcia, Prophet interceded,

"And she will, without a doubt, have him wrapped securely around her little finger in record time too."

Choosing not to respond verbally Mick, while looking over at his southern colleague and best friend standing beside him, mockingly mimicked the actions of a sarcastic laugh. Over on Mick's other side Gina; having sensed the start up of a new bickering duel between the two childish men, quickly intervened,

"Alright boys, settle down. How about the two of you resume this new bickering duel you've just tried to engage in another time?"

Down at the end of the bed Beth added,

"Yeah guys stop acting like little kids, and act your ages. We're here together to celebrate the addition of the newest junior agent into our family, not to bicker like an old married couple."

In response to Beth's insinuating, playful words both Mick, and Prophet snapped their mouths shut. Wanting to join in the fun that her fellow female colleagues were having Garcia added,

"Yeah guys, we already have a two year old, a newly made toddler, and a new born baby amongst our ranks. So unless you both want to spend some time in time out, start acting your ages."

Watching Prophet and Mick squirm around like two kids in deep trouble a smirk of enjoyment fell upon Garcia's lips. Tearing her eyes away from the two troublesome men, Garcia returned her gaze to Gina, and a now alert Madeline. After taking a second to dig around for something inside her giant handbag Garcia said,

"Alright, so since both Sarah and Wyatt received stuffed animals as gifts when they were born I figured that I would be the one to give Madeline hers…" Garcia, her smile still upon her lips, withdrew her hand from the depths of her purse to reveal a purple hippo, "I saw it on the shelf while I was out looking for something to get Henry, and I just couldn't resist."

Looking over at the stuffed animal in Garcia's hand Gina smiled as she replied,

"It's so cute, and adorable. Thank you Garcia I absolutely love it, and I'm sure Madeline will too."

The smile upon her lips threatening to split her face in two from Gina's words Garcia gently placed the purple hippo next to Gina upon the bed, and gave Gina a quick one armed hug before she replied,

"You are absolutely welcome my dear Gina. Not trying to pry or rush you in any way, but are either of you going to reveal who you've chosen as Madeline's Godparents?"

Turning her head Gina gazed once again over at Mick for a moment before she replied,

"Actually Garcia, the timing of your question was perfect. We were actually just about to talk about that."

Cheeks burning pink with embarrassment Garcia remained silent as she waited with bated breath for what Mick and Gina were about to say. Turning her eyes back to Mick for another split second Gina saw him give her his nod of approval. Bestowed with the right to go first Gina turned to Beth; with a smile of pure joy upon her lips Gina said,

"Well Beth, since you made me both Sarah's and Wyatt's Godmother Mick and I wanted to return the honor and made you Madeline's Godmother."

Having not been entirely sure of who Mick and Gina would choose Beth was caught off guard by Gina's words. Trying and failing to recover her voice Beth looked like a fish as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth. With a single shake of her head to clear out the shock Beth, her voice having fully returned, replied,

"Of course Gina, I'd be honored. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if you'd choose me or your biological sister to be Madeline's Godmother. That's why I was so shocked by your words."

Nodding her head at the sincerity of Beth's words Gina replied,

"I did consider having my real sister as Madeline's Godmother for a while, but I decided against it. Besides, I think of you as my sister as well, along with Garcia; I also feel a closer connection with you then I do with my own sister. We were always so different from one another. Other than Garcia there is no one else I would fully trust with all of my heart to raise Madeline if something were to happen to Mick and myself."

Choked up yet again from Gina's words Beth remained silent. As Beth hastily wiped away the few tears upon her cheeks Mick turned to Sam, and said,

"Coop, since Gina decided to make Beth Madeline's Godmother, we've decided to make you her primary Godfather. More specifically, that means that if anything were to happen to us then the two of you would get sole custody of Madeline, and you and Prophet wouldn't be left fighting over who would share custody."

Able to understand the meaning of the additional descriptive word connected to the Godfather title Sam wordlessly nodded his head in agreement. Seeing Sam's unquestioning response Mick turned to Prophet, and said,

"Which means since Sam is the primary Godfather, that you will be her secondary Godfather. What that means is if anything were to happen to Sam along with Gina and myself, then you along with Beth would gain custody of Madeline. Is that role alright with you Mate? Think you can handle it?"

Smirking at his British friend Prophet replied,

"Yeah I think I can live and deal with that. But let's just hope and pray that nothing that severe ever happens to this team. So in other words, to clarify my title, I'm basically Madeline's uncle for all basic purposes unless something happens to Coop to where he can't fulfill his job description?"

Mick nodded his head,

"You got it in a nut shell Mate."

From Mick's other side Gina said,

"Well now that we have handed out the guardianship titles, I think it's time for Madeline to have some individual bonding time with each of her aunts and uncles. Garcia, since I'm the one holding Madeline, and you're closest to me, would you like to be the first to hold Madeline?"

Even though the smile of pure joy upon Garcia's lips was an obvious enough answer Garcia still replied,

"Oh you already know Gina that I would love to be the first to hold this adorable little cutie pie."

Laughing softly at Garcia's verbal response Gina gently deposited her tightly bundled daughter into Garcia's open and awaiting arms. As soon as she held Madeline in her arms Garcia immediately started to rock the newborn in a slow, rhythmic motion. Watching the tech-Goddess with her soothing actions Gina softly added,

"Then Garcia, after you're done holding her, just pass her to Sam. That a way she can continue to be passed on down the line till she reaches Mick."

Continuing with her rhythmic rocking while gazing down at Madeline Garcia silently nodded her head. Across from Garcia Prophet gave a snort of laughter as he said,

"Sure, Garcia will pass her on once she's done holding her. But based on her facial expression, it's gonna be a while before that will happen."

Knowing Prophet's words to be true, but unaffected by them Sam shrugged his shoulders as he replied,

"I don't mind waiting a while. Besides, if you think about it, out of the six of us Garcia is the one who gets to see the kids the least. So let her have a little extra time bonding with Madeline."

Nodding her head in agreement Beth added,

"I don't mind waiting a while either; let Garcia take her time with Madeline."

Touched by Sam and Beth's appreciative actions a glimmer of gratitude sparkled in Garcia's eyes. Knowing Prophet's words to be meant as playful, Garcia didn't even take them to heart as she continued to bond with the newest Rawson. After bonding with Madeline for ten long and wonderful minutes Garcia raised her head; turning to Sam Garcia gently transferred Madeline into his arms. Looking up at Sam while allowing her eyes to flow over Beth and Prophet Garcia smiled as she said,

"Thank you guys for letting me hold Madeline a little longer. It was an extremely generous gesture, and I really appreciate it."

Smiling as well Beth replied,

"You are very welcome P. It's like Sam said, out of the six of us you are the one that gets to see the kids the least."

Nodding her head Garcia looked over at Prophet, catching the regret-filled expression etched on his face. Realizing that Garcia was looking at him Prophet, while guiltily shuffling his feet, cleared his throat and said,

"Listen P I didn't mean anything by what I said a moment ago. I was just picking on you, trying to make a joke, like always."

Sidestepping around Sam and Beth Garcia walked the short distance around the bed to Prophet. Giving him a reassuring smile Garcia gently placed her hand upon Prophet's shoulder as she replied,

"It's ok Prophet, don't worry, your words didn't have any effect on me. Besides, in order to survive on this team one has to learn to deal with your joking antics, and remarks; so no harm done."

Nodding his head mutely a look of pure relief consumed Prophet's face. Remaining at her newly designated spot beside Prophet Garcia watched as Beth relished over her chance to bond with Madeline. Just by the expression on Beth's face everyone could tell that she couldn't wait to start spoiling her niece/Goddaughter; a road that was new for her to travel upon. It was an expression that had never before been seen upon Beth's face, but was one that everyone knew would be seen quite frequently in the near and distant future. Finally, after a slight reluctance from Beth, it was Prophet's turn to hold Madeline.

With a grin already spread across his face from ear to ear Prophet eagerly accepted Madeline into his open arms. Having already opened her eyes before Gina had handed her to Garcia, Madeline, her eyes still wide open, stared up at Prophet's grinning face. Gazing back down into the newborn's eyes Prophet couldn't help but notice the similarity between Madeline's eyes, and that of Gina's. Peeling his eyes away from Madeline's adorable face Prophet looked to Gina, and said,

"It appears Gina, that your little girl has your beautiful blue eyes."

Smiling appreciatively at Prophet Gina replied,

"That was very sweet of you Prophet, but it's a known fact that all baby's eyes are blue when they are first born, and then change color later on. But you could be right; there is a possibility that Madeline will have my eyes. I personally hope she does, they will go great with Mick's dark brown hair that she has."

Gazing back down at the angel in his arms Prophet immediately spotted a patch of dark brown hair poking out from beneath her pink cap. Raising his head once again a mischievous glint shined in Prophet's eyes as he replied,

"I hope she has your eyes too. If she has Mick's brown eyes then she will literally be a mini-female version of him; I don't think the world is quite ready enough for that."

Giving Prophet a mock glare Mick interceded,

"Hey Mate, I'm right here. You had better watch what you say, or your turn will be cut short."

Hearing the notes of mocking in Mick's voice Prophet's grin grew even bigger as he continued to cradle Madeline in his arms. Prophet knew Mick's words to be a giant fib; the identical grin upon his British teammate's face told him that Mick knew he was kidding by what he said a moment ago. Standing between the two tease-poking agents Garcia was relieved that she wasn't required to maintain the peace between the two of them. Glancing back and forth between the two child-like agents a thought occurred to Garcia, turning back to Mick she asked,

"Hey Mick, just out of curiosity, have you contacted Jenna to inform her of her new status of Aunt Jenna?"

Locking eyes with Garcia Mick shook his head as he replied,

"No Garcia I haven't, at least not yet anyway. It's really early back home in Wales, so I figured I'd wait till later on this evening, when it's a more convenient time for her to call and give her the news. Then once I've called her, Gina can call her parents and sister and inform them as well."

Sitting beside Mick; glaring at him in low-grade disbelief, Gina swiftly back-handed Mick's upper arm in retaliation. Just from seeing her silent physical response, it was evident that Gina didn't want it verbalized that she had yet to call her own family. Curious Prophet looked up from Madeline's angelic face, and asked,

"How come you haven't called your parents and your sister Gina? I bet your parents would be thrilled to hear that they have a granddaughter, and would race here to visit."

Doubt covered Gina's face as she shook her head, and replied,

"I doubt my parents will react like that Prophet, my sister maybe, but not my parents. They never truly supported my decision to marry Mick, and when we told them that I was pregnant they weren't all that excited either. My sister on the other hand was completely supportive of mine and Mick's marriage, and was overly excited about becoming an aunt. So if any of my family were to come here to visit us, it would most likely be her."

Deciding to drop the subject and leave it at that Prophet simply nodded his head. Knowing that he had had an adequate amount of time to hold Madeline, Prophet, while heaving a sigh, gently placed her into her father's arms. To see the sparkle shine within Mick's eyes at being handed Madeline was reward enough for Prophet upon completing his actions. Smiling down at his daughter with a humongous smile upon his lips Mick softly cooed,

"Well Madeline, you've officially just finished meeting everyone. Don't worry the two who may appear a little unique are actually quite normal…" Both Prophet and Garcia frowned at Mick's insinuating words, "But no matter what everyone in this room loves you, and is your family, an awkward family, but your family none the less."

Ignoring the mentioning of being an awkward family everyone standing around the bed smiled. They were a family, a Red Cell family, and they could survive anything.

**A/N: I decided to end it like this. Sorry if you think it's a little wierd for an ending. I could never find a decent place to end it, so I ended it here. Hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
